Five Becomes Four
by Fullsteel
Summary: Ianto Jones was never again going to touch unknown alien artefacts without wearing gloves. NEVER EVER. - Janto
1. Chapter 1

**Five Becomes Four  
**

**AN: **Well. Once more I was hit by an idea out of nowhere! Was enough listening to the soundtrack for Children of Earth to give me some inspiration! So here a new fic comes! And I hope it will be quite fun, I've some nice scenes planned XD So, I hope you'll enjoy! (And NO. No character deaths, the title is explained in the author note on the bottom!)

**Summary: **Ianto Jones is never again going to touch something alien without wearing gloves. Not ever.

**Warnings (for the whole fic): **Language, sexual content, violence... oh, will contain Janto!

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked Russell T Davis was still the man behind the series... wish I owned it though XD

* * *

It was an ordinary Monday morning when Ianto pushed himself out of bed, his alarm clock was supposed to go off in about 10 minutes but he had picked up a habit to wake up before it started buzzing. Maybe because of the fact that he had fallen off his bed too many times thanks to the sound, his brain must have developed it's own waking up call to avoid further damage.

As his feet made contact with the cold floor he shuddered and let out a loud yawn before scratching his head and dragging himself over to his closet. There was a sea of various shirts, vests and jackets in there. He didn't get how he had ended up with so many suits and different ties... but then again, working with Torchwood made many of his suits get ruined. He had even lost count of how many he had been forced to throw away by now... Some alien bloodstains didn't go away even though he sent his clothes to get dry-cleaned.

He sighed as he randomly picked a suit and brought it into the bathroom where he got a quick shower before getting the suit on. And after the shower he'd wander into the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee.

Ianto Jones had a very strict morning routine that he always followed, unless he was staying with Jack at the Hub, and it did usually not matter if it was a day off or not. He'd always get up at 6 am and be finished with all necessary things in 45 minutes. Then he'd drive to the Hub and keep doing his other routines there. At least until there was some kind of alien threat.

The Welshman yawned one last time before he put his coffee cup in the sink, leaving it for when he'd get home later. He soon started moving towards the exit of his apartment, grabbing his car keys on the way.

The drive to the Hub took him about 10 minutes, and that's because he stayed and bough the newspaper on his way there, which also was a part of his routine. He wanted to know what kind of news the worlds had to offer.

Ianto grabbed the newspaper and went up to the checkout where he put it down, a young male in his early twenties just threw a look at the newspaper.

"That's 50 pence," he said with a bored voice and held out his hand, expecting the money.

The Welshman quickly put the coin in the other man's hand and grabbed the newspaper. He was about to turn around when he noticed the look on the other's face. He was staring at the newspaper and then he looked all over Ianto.

Ianto frowned and looked down at himself before he looked at the man, "What? What are you looking at?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed. He had been getting some looks from people on the way there. Did he have something on his face or what?

"N-nothing," the man quickly said, looking a bit pale, "Nothing sir, have a good day!" he then said and looked down, very occupied with counting change for some strange reason...

Ianto sighed and threw a last glance at the man before turning and heading out to his car again. And of course there was someone looking at him with wide eyes as he got into his car, almost looking scared, and it made Ianto feel a bit worried. What had happened? Why did people seem scared of him?

"I swear this has something to do with Torchwood," he said and quickly started the engine and drove away. And he threw a look in the rear-view mirror, just to see that the person was still looking at him as he drove away. What could be so fascinating about him that people had to stop and stare? Ianto used to blend in quite well... and sure he wore the pink shirt today but who hadn't seen a man in a suit wearing a pink shirt with it, eh?

Another deep sigh escaped his lips as he found himself on his usual parking space. And he was soon heading down to the bay towards the Information. He was muttering for himself as he unlocked the door and went inside, he couldn't help smiling to himself. Now he felt more at home and relaxed, it wasn't that strange really. When you spent that much time in the Hub it almost became your home. And he did spend quite a lot of time in the Hub thanks to a certain Jack Harkness.

Ianto put the newspaper down on the desk before he pushed the button that opened the door to the Hub, he'd have to make the others their coffee or the team would be cranky for the rest of the day. Ianto had seen what horrible effects it had on the others when they didn't have any caffeine in their systems... he prayed that the Hub never would go in a lock-down for 24 hours again. At least not without coffee, it had been a nightmare. He'd rather go and share a cell with Janet for 24 hours than stay with the rest of the team for such time without coffee.

Ianto snapped out from his thought as soon as the cog-shaped door opened up and he was greeted by a call.

"Good morning Ianto, could you bring the coffee to the boardroom?" Jack called without facing him as he hurried towards said room. It seemed there was something going on. There was almost always going on with Torchwood, thanks to that rift running through town.

"Good morning. And sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Ianto said with a shrug as he immediately headed over to his "station", aka the small kitchen part where Ianto made the coffee everyday. Sometimes it felt like he was spending most time making coffee, which of course wasn't true.

"Thanks!" and with that he could hear the captain's footsteps get more distant as he left Ianto to make the coffee.

He just hoped that the meeting wasn't about him. In a way it wouldn't surprise him with the way people had been looking at him this morning. Seriously, he didn't see what the hell they had been staring at! He looked the way he always had been looking like, he had checked that in the rear-view mirror.

And it couldn't be something alien... he hadn't been in contact with any aliens lately. Or well, there was that piece of alien technology that he had put in the archive yesterday. But he hadn't done anything with it so scratch that theory... there must have been something wrong with the people who had stared at him. Maybe they had been possessed by aliens or something. Okay, he knew it was a stupid theory but it made him feel better of himself.

He sighed as the coffee seemed to be done. He had been thinking for a bit longer than he first thought but soon he was walking against the boardroom with a tray holding 5 cups of coffee.

Once he entered the boardroom no one looked up at him. Jack was standing with his back against the team as he was writing something on the board at the front and the others looked quite bored, and half-dead, but they kept their eyes on him.

Ianto just rolled his eyes as he walked up to Owen and held the tray out for him so he could take his coffee.

"Thanks mate," he muttered as he took the cup, still eyes plastered on Jack, or maybe his writing.

"Oh, coffee! Just what I need!" Gwen happily said and actually turned her gaze from Jack and reached out to get her cup, "Thanks Ian... to..." she trailed off and her eyes widened, "Oh my God..." she said and stared at the tray, and then let her gaze travel over Ianto, "Ianto... what has... Jack!" she then loudly said which made the captain turn around with an annoyed face expression.

Jack sighed and looked at Gwen, "What? I was really getting somewhere so it better be important or-,"

"Jack, look at Ianto. Now!" Gwen said and pointed at the tray.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "That's the tray Gwen, or have you mixed us up?" he dryly asked and glanced over at Jack who looked his way with the same expression that Gwen had on her face. He quickly looked at both Owen and Tosh who had started to stare at him the same way, and it was creeping him out

Feeling a bit selfconscious at the moment Ianto put the tray down and defensively took a step back, holding his own cup of coffee as he let his gaze travel between the rest of the team.

"Seriously, why are you staring at me as if you've just seen a ghost? People have been looking at me the whole way here and I swear I don't see what's wrong!" he said in frustration as he glared at Jack, "Jack, kindly stop staring at me!" he then hissed.

The captain blinked and opened his mouth, "Ianto... I... I'm not staring at you..."

"Holy crap," Owen let out and stood up, looking at Ianto's cup with wide eyes before looking at Jack.

Both Tosh and Gwen seemed to be at a loss of words, just looking at Jack for answers as well. But if there was someone who wanted answer then it was Ianto!

"Tell me what the fuck is wrong!" Ianto cried out and slammed the coffee cup down the table, making coffee splash out over it, and strode up to Jack and took a hold of Jack's shirt, "Tell me Jack, tell me what's wrong," he then said with strained voice as Jack seemed to have a hard time focusing on Ianto.

"Ianto..." Jack hesitantly said as he slowly brought his arms forward, placing them at the sides of Ianto's waist, "If I could stare at you I'd love to but-,"

"But what?!"

"You're invisible," Jack stated as he looked at the place in the air where he thought Ianto's face would be, then he let go of the Welshman as he felt how Ianto's grip on him disappeared.

Ianto's eyes widened as he looked at Jack and took a step backwards. He shook his head and then looked down at himself. But... he could clearly see himself! He was there! Ianto looked up at Jack and just waited for him and the team to start laughing and say that it all was a joke.

But when he noticed how Jack just seemed to look right through him he realized that it was the same look he had seen at the cashier earlier. As if he was trying to fix his gaze at something, but failing. As if what was there really wasn't there to be seen. Oh God, now he knew why people had been staring. How often did you see a car without a driver in it?

"Oh God," Ianto said and pulled a hand through his hair, "Oh my fucking God!"

"Ianto, calm down, we'll solve this and..."

"Oh sod off Jack... I'm invisible!" Ianto exclaimed and grabbed the wall for support when he all of a sudden got aware of how much the room seemed to have started spinning. It couldn't be. This had to be some sick joke! But Ianto Jones didn't have much more time to think about that as he fell to the floor, feeling his consciousness slip away. It was just too much to him to process at the moment. He just couldn't be invisible. It was _impossible_.

He could faintly hear Jack swear in the background, telling the others to not step on him. Ianto would have snorted at that, but he was too far into the darkness to actually do it.

_'I'm never touching something alien again without gloves...' _was the last thought going through his mind before everything went black.

* * *

**AN: **Well that's the first chapter! XD And about the title... I couldn't come up with a title for this story so I simply checked through my music and got stuck on the song **Five Becomes Four **by **Yellowcard**. And thought since Ianto can't be seen, it's like they're just four in the team all off a sudden, at least when it comes to being visible xD  
So I hope you enjoyed, I'm definitely writing more of this (and my other fics of course).

**Reviewers gets cookies and love 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Becomes Four  
**

**AN: **Another chapter up! And I've really planned the story now so I know almost exactly what's going to happen through it. Maybe some changes depending on if I change my mind on the way though. Not that it affects you guys since you'll not now what the original idea was XD  
Hope you like it!

**Thanks to: gaia-x-goddess**, **NO-PANTIES**, **TradingYesterdayIndie**, the darkness revealed & **Lizzle09 **for reviewing last chapter! And also a thanks to you who added it to your favorites/alerts :)****

Warnings: Language, violence, slash and sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood. Believe me, if I did there would have been so much more Janto in it. And you would definitely have seen more of the hothouse scene xD

* * *

"_Come on Ianto... there, wake up Yan..."_

A low groan escaped Ianto's lips as he slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the dull throbbing in the back of his head. God... what had happened? He blinked and tried to focus as he noticed that he was lying in someone's arms. More specifically, he was lying in Jack's arms.

"Jack?" Ianto croaked and glanced up at Jack who looked a bit uncertain but in the end a smile crept up on his face.

"Remember what happened Yan?" he softly asked.

Ianto frowned and tried to think back on what really had happened, "I... I woke up... I did my morning routine and... that guy at the store..." he trailed off and his eyes widened as he gasped and looked up at Jack, "And you can't see me..." he quietly said as realisation got to him. Somehow it made him feel really lonely when he looked up into Jack's face to not have the other look back at him. As if he just was air.

The captain gave a weak smile and carefully tried to move his hand on Ianto's shoulder up to his face, and after some fumbling he was caressing Ianto's cheek, "We're going to fix this Ianto, I swear we're going to," he assuringly said before he leaned down to kiss Ianto.

The Welshman grimaced as Jack's lips came in contact with his nose, "Jack, sorry but your sense of location is crap. That was my nose," he stated which just made Jack chuckle.

"You better show me the right way then," he said with a wink which made Ianto groan and roll his eyes but he did carefully put his hands on the sides of Jack's face and slowly guided him so their lips finally came into contact with each other.

They just stayed like that for a while, softly kissing each other. And _finally _he could feel a connection with Jack even though the captain couldn't see him.

But their sweet moment didn't really last very long because a certain doctor got enough.

"Okay, cut it out, you've got no idea how fucked up that looks!" Owen complained with a disturbed look on his face, "Like you're snogging air, we should start trying to find out how to reverse this, cause even though it might be damn useful it's still creeping me out," he stated as he grabbed his cup of coffee and downed most of it in three big gulps.

Jack sent a light glare at Owen before sighing and standing up, also helping Ianto up in the process, "You fine enough to walk?" he softly asked and Ianto nodded as he took some experimental steps.

It took a few seconds to realize that Jack couldn't see that he nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a head ache. Nothing more than that..." he said and headed up to his usual place at the table, beside Gwen, and sat down.

Jack sighed and paced around a bit, looking thoughtful and slightly confused. He couldn't really remember anything that made people go invisible just like that. But it _had_ to have something to do with Torchwood. People didn't just wake up invisible all of a sudden.

"Ianto... do you have any clue about what could have caused this? Have you seen anything suspicious at all?" Jack asked and glanced at the empty chair, well for him anyways, where he knew Ianto was sitting in. At least judging by a pencil that was twirling around mid-air it had to be him.

Ianto sighed and shrugged, "I tried to think of something. But the only thing I can think of is that unknown alien artefact that you asked me to archive yesterday. But I didn't do anything more than put it down in a box," he simply explained.

"Do you mean that strange glass orb with the buttons?" Tosh asked and Ianto nodded and awaited what more Tosh had to say, and once more he realised that there was no point in nodding or showing body language.

"Yes, that was the one," Ianto said, "Any idea what it is?" he asked as he glanced around at the others in the team. And he couldn't really say that he saw any promising looks on any of their faces.

"We should get it out again," Jack said with a sigh, "We've got no idea, but since we don't know what it can do it's our only lead. And Ianto's probably the only one who touched it directly... Tosh, think you could go and-,"

"Sir, it's more safe if I do it. I know where I put it, and I don't think it's wise for any one of you to touch it, would be great if whole bloody Torchwood walked around being invisible..."

Jack grinned as he sat down by the table, "Well it could be really useful in a lot of situations!"

"But it's a pain in the arse as well Jack. I'll be back soon," Ianto bitterly said before he got up from the chair and headed out of the boardroom, leaving the other in the team in a silence for a while.

Jack sighed and shook his head, breaking the silence, "This is certainly new..."

"What do we do if it can't be reversed?" Tosh worryingly asked.

"We could always throw a bucket of paint on him and-,"

"Owen!" both Tosh and Gwen exclaimed as they glared at him.

The doctor rolled his eyes but decided to shut up so the girls wouldn't rip him apart for doing inappropriate jokes about it.

Jack also sent a glare Owen's direction before he looked at Tosh, "I don't know. It must be reversible, or else we're into some deep shit," he said with a sigh and was about to open his mouth again when he noticed that the door opened up.

It was creepy to see the signs of Ianto being there, and even more to hear him. He could hear by the sound of the footsteps that it was Ianto, and thus it felt so strange to look that way and just see air. Or as he did now, a glass orb in mid-air that was approaching him. And all of a sudden the orb was lying in front of him on the table.

"There it is," Ianto said with a sigh, "I'd not touch it if I were you though," he said and looked at Jack who reached a hand out towards Ianto, or well... at least trying to reach it out towards him as best as he could.

Ianto smiled for himself as he grabbed Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We're going to get you back," Jack firmly said, "It's probably just temporary either way," he added with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'll hold you up on that one," Ianto murmured as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. He still thought it was really weird that he could see himself even though the others couldn't, with a sigh he looked up and glanced at the glass wall, "I can even see my reflection," he stated as he looked at himself holding Jack's hand.

The rest of the team turned their head to look at the glass wall as well, and got a slight surprise.

"I'd be damned... I see your reflection as well," Jack said as he looked at Ianto's reflection, their eyes finally meeting there, "This... this is progress," he said with a nod, "Now we know that you still have a reflection."

Ianto shrugged and let go of Jack's hand before he headed up to the glass and stared into his own eyes, "But how does that help me? I can't walk around as a reflection..." he murmured and shook his head with a quite sad face expression.

"But this is good," Gwen concluded, trying to join in on Jack's try at cheering Ianto up, that didn't seem to work very well, "Because if you still have a reflection, you can't be invisible beyond repairing. Because since when does things that can't be seen have a reflection?" she asked, which actually made sense.

"Exactly, there must be some trick to that orb..." Owen said as he reached his hand out towards it, but Ianto was quick to turn around and slap his hand away, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Do not touch that! Or you'll maybe end up like me..." Ianto warned Owen who retrieved his hand but sent a nasty glare against... well, no one. He soon realized he couldn't glare into Ianto's eyes. And that fact actually made the Welshman smirk a bit. At least he could have some fun with annoying them.

Jack sighed and looked around, "What do you suggest then Ianto? We aren't going to get you back to normal by just looking at it!" he exclaimed.

"Well I've already touched it. I could always try pressing the buttons it has, right?" Ianto asked, just wanting to find a way to get back to normal quickly.

"No way," Jack simply said, "That could endanger you even more, we can't risk that!"

"What other suggestions do you have then captain Jack Harkness?" Ianto dryly asked and crossed his arms. Sure Ianto was usually against trying to play around with alien objects when they didn't know what they would end up doing, but if it was dangerous to touch it then they couldn't examine it, "It's safest if I try it out, I don't feel like being invisible much longer and-,"

"I said no," Jack firmly said and shook his head, "And that's final."

"You just said yourself that we weren't getting me back by looking at it," Ianto said with a sigh and put his arms around Jack's shoulders and rested his face against Jack's cheek, "Jack I want to be visible. This is bothering me..."

Jack sighed and reached a hand up to pat Ianto's head, "I know Yan, I know... but I don't want you to end up permanently gone," he seriously said, "I think it would be for the best if Tosh tries to run another analyse of it, and wear gloves," he said with a look at Tosh.

"Of course. I'll make sure there's not a single patch of it that hasn't been examined!" she excitingly said.

Ianto sighed lightly. It was so like Tosh to become overly excited when there was something new to examine and try out. He could almost bet she wanted to pick the orb apart. But since it was made of glass that wouldn't really be possible.

"Maybe I go back to normal if it breaks?" he said after a while, "Like breaking the connection between Gwen and the Resurrection Gauntlet?"

"Or you end up invisible for the rest of your life, or even worse you might disappear forever," Jack stated.

Ianto sighed once more and pulled his arms away from Jack and started to pace around in the room. Well, he had given them all suggestions he could think about. And since Jack was so stubborn about not using those ways there wasn't much more he could do. It wasn't easy trying to convince the captain of something once his mind was set.

"I'll go and clean up the archives," he muttered and escaped the boardroom. At least he could be alone for some time in the archives. And it wasn't like the others could find him by looking after him.

It was strange how disconnected from the world he felt by being invisible.

_'As if I'm not ever here...'_

* * *

**AN: **Aww... poor Ianto being invisible. I could really imagine the part where Jack kissed Ianto and Owen gets all grossed out over it looks like Jack is making out with air XD  
Well, I hope you enjoyed, and next chapter will probably be up in the weekend cause I'm busy for a few days now!

**Reviewers gets cookies and love as usual! :) Or more Janto in the future xD WELL YOU GET LOTS OF LOVE AT LEAST!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Becomes Four  
**

**AN: **There, I was a bit late with this. But lets just say that I have changed my main plot a lot from what I originally thought about XD Not that you guys will notice... since I'm the one who knows about it. But now I'm happy where it's going and I've got it pretty much planned all the way through!

**Thanks to: TradingYesterdayIndie**, **WishingWell44**, **Cara 'ch cariad**, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **Lizzle09** & **Flabagash** fore reviewing! And also thanks to all of you who have put it on your favourites/alerts :)

**Warnings: **Language, violence, slash and sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood! D:

**  
---Torchwood---**

It had passed about an hour since Ianto had been in the boardroom and discussed how to try and get him back to normal. But it had felt so suffocating to be in that room when no one could see him, and he still needed to process the fact that he was walking around being invisible to everyone. And Ianto hadn't moved for that hour. He was simply sitting in a corner of the Hub, watching the others walk around... Jack had been calling for him, but Ianto couldn't bother answering him.

He sighed lightly as he watched Jack stride around with a frown on his face, probably looking for him. What else would he be looking after?

After a while Gwen entered the main part of the Hub again and Jack threw a hopeful look on her but she shook her head, "Sorry, I haven't seen- I mean, found him..." she said with a sigh.

Jack cursed under his breath, "Just great..."

"Jack... I don't think he really wants to be found right now," Gwen carefully said as she approached Jack, "Think about it, he probably needs some time to think about it alone. And face it, now he's invisible. We wont find him unless he wants to be found," she stated and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Ianto's head perked up a bit at Gwen's statements about the invisibility. Sure he wasn't saying anything, but deep down he wanted to be found, more likely he just wanted to be seen. He just didn't trust himself to speak for the moment, and he didn't want the others going around worrying about him.

Jack sighed and pulled a hand through his hair and glanced around, "Where haven't we looked?" he asked, ignoring that Gwen had stated that Ianto didn't want to be found. The captain had other plans and Ianto couldn't do much more than roll his eyes. That was so Jack, hearing just what he wanted to hear.

Gwen shrugged as she looked at Jack, "The cellar..."

"Well then we'll look there, will you join me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Gwen simply nodded. Jack turned towards Owen, "Owen?"

"I'll stay here in case he decides to show up," he simply said, and with that Jack and Gwen both headed towards the cellar.

And to be perfectly honest... Ianto had at first thought about the cellar. But it would bring up so many more memories that he had troubles keeping away without being down there. Sometimes he could almost swear he still saw Lisa's blood on the floor even though he knew it was gone. The cellar was just haunting him with those horrible memories, and it was bad enough with what he had to cope with now!

Ianto snapped out from his deep thoughts when he all of a sudden heard footsteps, and he looked up to see Owen crouch down in front of him, looking a bit annoyed with arms crossed over his chest.

"Ianto, I know you're there," he simply said aith a raised eyebrow, not sounding very impressed.

The Welshman opened his mouth in surprise, "How?" he simply asked in confusion.

Owen picked up a small mirror from his pocked and then held it by his side and glanced into it, clearly able to see Ianto, "I snapped up the reflection part, unlike Jack and Gwen. I've known for about 15 minutes," he said with a shrug and put the mirror down before moving, ending up sitting down beside Ianto, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Ianto sighed and just kept staring forward, "I could ask you the same question," he said. Why hadn't Owen simply pointed out Ianto's location when he knew that the other two clearly was looking for him?

Owen shrugged and glanced to his side where he knew that Ianto was sitting, "Just thought that I'd give you a choice in the matter," he said before he turned his gaze forward again. It made him feel a bit uneasy to look at someone without seeing them since he would have no idea how Ianto looked back at him. Facial expressions were such important parts of conversation... and it was first now that he actually thought about how much they relied on expressions.

"Thanks," Ianto murmured, "I just... it's a bit hard to process," he managed to say after a while.

The doctor snorted, "Are you kidding? I was about to piss myself when I saw that tray in mid-air," he said with a chuckle, "But Jack's right you know, we'll get you back," he said with a nod and took a chance and patted Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto threw a doubting glance at Owen, which he of course didn't see, "And how can you be so sure of that? I might never get back to normal... we can't even be sure that it was that orb which caused this, and if it did then we've got no idea how to reverse it since Jack apparently haven't seen it before," Ianto said.

"Come on, you're not getting anywhere with that attitude!" Owen said with a scowl on his face, "Cheer up mate, look on the bright side and try to make the most of it. Scare the crap out of Jack some times and you'll get a laugh!"

Ianto actually snorted when he thought about scaring Jack. He hadn't really seen the older man get scared by anyone in a comical way. It could be fun seeing him jump out of his chair some times. But then again, who knew how Jack would react? Ianto would rather not get a bullet implanted in his head.

"That does seem quite fun," he admitted with a nod, overlooking his earlier thought.

Owen grinned, "As long as you don't go behind my back in the autopsy or the morgue and scare me, I'd get a heart attack," he jokingly said.

"It's tempting but I'm nicer than that," Ianto said with another chuckle before he sighed, "Thanks Owen," he said after a while.

"It's alright," Owen said and got up from the floor, reaching out a hand towards the spot Ianto was sitting on, "I think you better talk to Jack before he tears this place apart in search for you," he then said and pulled Ianto up once he felt the Welshman grab his hand.

Ianto sighed once more which was becoming quite a habit, as he looked at Owen adn then glanced the way where the cellar was, "I guess you're right," he said after a while, not sounding particularly excited about that, "I... I'll just go and get them back up here," he said, and with that he headed towards the cellar, leaving the doctor to wander back to his station.

**---Torchwood---**

Ianto sucked in a deep breath as he headed down to the cellar, images of Lisa lying dead on the ground flashing through his mind in short glimpses. He sharply shook his head and glanced around, trying to localize Gwen and Jack who were somewhere down there.

"Jack... I don't think he's down here," Gwen said with a sigh, "I'll go up and see if Owen have run into him, okay?"

Jack sighed and threw a glance at Gwen, "Do that, I'll check here a bit more thoroughly," he said and with that Gwen headed towards Ianto who quickly and smoothly side-stepped and let her go up the stairs.

Once Gwen had left the area Jack groaned and scratched his head, hopelessly looking around, "Ianto... where the hell are you hiding from us?" Jack was looking quite frustrated as he paced around with his arms crossed over his chest. It was first now Jack realized how big the Hub actually was. It really went deep with its many levels under Cardiff bay.

"I'm here," Ianto softly said as he slowly walked towards Jack, his footsteps echoing in the room.

Jack whipped around with a look of surprise on his face as he glanced around, not able to localize the Welshman until he was standing just a meter in front of him, "Ianto! God, where the hell have you been hiding? Did you know we were searching for you?" he asked in a scolding yet worried voice.

Ianto sighed and glanced down at the floor and shrugged, grimacing as he once more realized that his body language was to no use. It was a pain since he wasn't the most social person in the world, but he'd probably have to change that.

"Sorry, I just needed to sort my thoughts. And I was sitting by the door," Ianto explained and looked up to see Jack's arms reaching out to him. With a small smile on his face he took three steps up to Jack and found himself pressed up against his warm body, "Owen convinced me to talk to you," he added as he wrapped his own arms around Jack.

"So Owen found you?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, "He used a mirror, he had known where I was for some time," he stated, "I'm sorry that I was hiding, but this is a bit too much for me to handle at the moment," he admitted and relaxed against Jack.

"Trust me when I say I think anyone would have a hard time handling this," Jack softly said and did manage to place a kiss on Ianto's forehead, "But as we speak Tosh is examining the orb, so hopefully we'll get some answers from there," he said with a reassuring smile on his face, "But until this is solved I suggest that you stay in the Hub," he lightly said.

The Welshman sighed but nodded, "Of course, wouldn't want you to have go through all of Cardiff after me," he stated. And he could admit that the thought of being invisible out in town would be scary. What would happen to him if he was out and for some reason passed out? That would be disastrous, and Ianto didn't even want to think about that.

"Let's get up and tell Gwen she can stop looking," Jack said with a small smile on his face as he started walking, his hand lingered on Ianto's shoulder for a while, "Then we can ask Tosh if she has found something out..."

Ianto sighed but started moving towards the stairs as well, "Sure. But I think it will take some more time," Ianto said and glanced at Jack who was about an meter in front of him.

"Always worth to check it out!" Jack brightly said, back in his usual spirit, "There's no point in being gloomy now Yan, try to think on the bright side of it!"

"Just what Owen told me. And I can't really come up with any bright sides besides going around scaring the crap out of people," Ianto muttered, but deep down he knew he didn't mean tat.

Jack raised an eyebrow and threw a glance over his shoulder. Even though he couldn't see Ianto he could imagine what kind of look he had on his face, "I'd appreciate if you don't do that to me," he said with a grin on his face as they finally got out of the basement.

The Welshman smirked for himself, "I can't promise anything, sir," he lightly said before he let out yet another sigh and looked around as he started to aimlessly pace around.

"Well lets see how far Tosh have gotten..." Jack said as he simply gave Gwen a nod when he saw her, and then he wandered over to Tosh's station, and Ianto followed close behind. He hoped that she had gotten something out of her analyse so far. He didn't know how he'd cope with being invisible.

Tosh immediately looked at Jack as he approached her.

"The analyse is complete..." she said and trailed off.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "But...?"

Tosh sighed and shook her head as she looked at the glass orb lying at her desk, "I'm sorry Jack but I didn't get anything out of it. It's just... an orb made of glass with alien traits. And the buttons don't seem to do anything," she concluded.

The captain scratched his chin and tilted his head as he looked at the orb, "So we basically know nothing about it?"

Tosh shook her head once more, "No... I'm so-,"

"No, don't apologize," Jack interrupted and sighed, "Lets just order some lunch and then try to think of more options... Ianto, you fine?" he asked after a while, realizing that he hadn't said anything for some time.

Ianto just looked at the glass orb, "Yes..." he said after a while, not letting his gaze trail away from the orb.

"Well come with me you two, we need to eat and think this over," Jack said as he headed away. Tosh threw a last look at the orb and followed Jack. And Ianto did so as well. There was no point in hiding any more from Jack. And food did actually not sound so bad...

And then, if he was lucky, he could take a look at that glass orb by himself.

**---Torchwood---**

The lunch was had in silence. Ianto didn't know if it was because of the fact that everyone had a lot on their minds... or if it was because they thought it felt strange talking to someone who was invisible. Maybe both.

Ianto finished first, he had barely eaten half of the Chinese they had ordered. With a sigh he stood up and looked around at the team who threw looks at his moving chair.

"Jack, shall I put the orb back in the archive for now?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack who just gave a shrug.

"Do so... it's probably for the best until we know more about this," he said with a nod, "Be careful with it Ianto!" he called as he heard the door for the boardroom open and then close.

Ianto barely listened to Jack's call as he hurried down towards Tosh's workstation. He had no time to waste before the others would start coming out to their stations as well. He just had to see what it could do.

As soon as he stood by Tosh's desk he grabbed the orb and wandered away towards the Water Tower, getting in behind it. Hopefully he'd have some time examining it there. With a sigh he started looking all over the orb. And to be honest, it didn't look all that special. If it weren't for the three small buttons in a straight line it could just have been a decorative object.

"I'm sorry Jack," he murmured under his breath as he nibbled on his lower lip and pressed one of the buttons, but nothing felt different. With a frown on his face he pressed the seconds and the third as well. Still nothing happened

He raised an eyebrow as he pressed all the buttons at the same time, still without any effect. And he mentally cursed as he realized that he wouldn't notice if he had become visible. He needed someone else to look at him and tell him it had worked. But Jack would go mad if he told him that he was experimenting with the orb.

Ianto sighed and was about to turn around but the water from the Water Tower made the floor slippery, thus making Ianto slip.

"Shit!" he let out in surprise and he tightly gripped on the orb, and thankfully managed to put his hand against the Water Tower, glancing at his own reflection.

He was just about to let out a sound of relief when he all of a sudden felt strangely empty and cold. It was as if something was... sucking him away? He tried to move, but nothing happened. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing happened. His eyes was stuck staring into his reflection, which seemed to be getting fainter and fainter.

And the last thing Ianto heard before everything went black was the sound of glass shattering.

**  
---Torchwood---**

**AN: **Whoa. Lol. I don't usually write cliffhangers. Now I feel a bit mean xD But I think next chapter will be up pretty soon cause I'm feeling like writing moooore. Because I've got so many ideas for this fic that I simply can't stop XD  
And as I usual say; **Reviewers gets lots of love and (mind)cookies! 8D **I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Becomes Four**

**AN: **Yay, I'm happy that people seem to be liking this fic. And know what? It feels great to write this! I've been more into writing Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts-fanfiction, so it's quite refreshing with some Torchwood instead. And I totally love Torchwood, best thing that ever have been shown on TV. Ever. -hugs DVD-box- And yay for me doing a fast update! Next update will probably not take so long to finish either!

**Thanks to:** **Flabagash**, **leeanz**, **Ludolicious**, **Lizzle09**, Ella, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **WishingWell44**, **Staticterminator**, **brokenandlonelyangyl** & **Gemmal**, for reviewing! :) And a huge thanks for the favourites and alerts as well! Thanks for everyone's support!

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, slash, sex.

**Disclaimer: **No. Since last chapter I still haven't managed to get my hands onto the rights of Torchwood. I only own the plot of this. ;.;

**---Torchwood---**

"_Hey, time to wake up..."_

Ianto groaned as he heard a distant voice speak. Ugh, why couldn't everyone just give him a break? He couldn't really bring himself to open his eyes yet since he felt completely exhausted, even though he heard Jack's voice distantly call him. But why was it so cold?

The Welshman slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the cold and hard floor. It took some time for him to realize where he was. And lets just say that he was very surprised when he scrambled up on his legs and looked all around him. Just to find out he seemingly had been locked into one of the cells in Torchwood's lower levels. What the hell was going on?!

With wide eyes Ianto turned to the bullet-proof glass and looked at Jack who stood outside, looking at him with a hard look on his face and crossed arms.

Oh come on... Jack couldn't have locked him in because of the glass orb incident! Jack would never do such a thing. The Jack Ianto knew would be worried to death until he'd know Ianto was fine. And _then_ he'd scold Ianto, but not do something extreme like locking him up!

"Jack, please... what... Why have you locked me up?" Ianto asked in pure confusion and looked into Jack's eyes, surprised to find that Jack was looking straight back into his own. Did that mean... that Ianto had succeeded? He was visible?

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ianto, as if he was expecting him to say something more.

Ianto swallowed and felt how the fear was starting to take over his body, "J-Jack... hey..." he stuttered out and walked up to the glass, "What's going on? Please talk to me..." he pleaded, desperation becoming evident in his voice.

Jack just looked at him, a small flicker of sympathy in his eyes, "State your name, date of birth and occupation," he then neutrally stated, going back to the hard glare.

The Welshman opened his mouth, "What?"

"I said; state your name, date of birth and occupation," Jack patiently repeated, even though that wasn't what Ianto had been asking about. He just wondered what the hell was going on!

"I... Ianto Jones, August 19th 1983, Torchwood 3 archivist..." he said and trailed off as he looked at Jack, "Now please tell me what's going on? I know that I took the orb and that I tampered with it but apparently it worked, didn't it? No need to lock me up in a cell because of that!" he said and slammed a hand into the glass, grimacing slightly at the pain it caused.

Jack sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything," he simply said and then turned around and started to head towards the exit.

Ianto's eyes widened and he started to hit the glass again, "Jack! You can't do this to me! Come back! Don't leave me here, Jack! JACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the man closed a door behind him. Leaving him alone... if you overlooked the fact that Janet was in the cell next to him.

And the weevil made one of its 'crying' noises as Ianto screamed once more at the top of his lungs for Jack. He was standing flat against the glass and let out a shuddering breath before he took a step back. Right now he was more confused than ever.

His boss, and lover, had locked him up in a cell and Ianto had no clue why. Had something happened? Wait... he had dropped the orb. Had it caused something to happen? Oh god! What if he had accidentally killed one of the others? Who knew what could have happened when it broke. Ianto had no idea if it was dangerous or not.

Well, he had to be locked in for a reason, right?

He let out a weak whimper as he sank down on the bench in the room, burying his face in his hands.

"What's going on?" he miserably asked himself.

**---Torchwood---**

Ianto had no idea how much time it passed since Jack had been down talking to him, if it even could be called talking. The way Jack had looked at him had made Ianto feel scared out of his mind. Jack just wouldn't treat him this way...

Either way, it had probably passed a few hours because Ianto was starting to feel really stiff by lying on the hard bench. He had tried to sleep, but it was to no use. The bench was really uncomrtable and he was worrying about too many things. And once Ianto started to worry there was not really any stop to it. He'd not be able to relax until he knew what was going on.

Ianto snapped out from his thoughts when he heard a clattering sound, he turned his head to the glass, just to see that Owen had opened a small hatch and pushed in a tray of food.

"Owen!" he exclaimed and immediately sat up.

The doctor looked fairly uncomfortable as he stood up and looked at Ianto, but he couldn't really keep his eyes on Ianto so he kept throwing glances at the door.

"Owen... what is going on?" Ianto asked and looked at the doctor with a pleading face expression, "Just tell me. Why am I locked up? Hell, I'll be happy if I get to know now even if you'll have to retcon me later!" he exclaimed and actually met Owen's eyes.

"Sorry, can't tell you anything," he murmured and glanced towards the door once more before looking at Ianto, "You should eat something," he then stated.

Ianto stared at Owen, "Do you honestly think I feel like eating?" he asked, feeling some anger rise within him, "Do you think that I'm hungry right now?! I don't want food! I want answers!" he shouted as he once more stood up and slammed a hand into the glass, making Owen take a step back. And once more the weevil, Janet, cried.

Owen threw a glance at Janet and then back at Ianto, "You're upsetting the weevil," he calmly said.

The Welshman looked at Owen as if he was stupid, "Oh sod off Owen! I'm _so_ sorry, but I think Janet has to live with that because I'm quite upset as well," Ianto stated and then glared at Owen, "Tell Jack to drag his fucking ass down here and explain why he have put me here. If I just got a reason then I'd be a lot happier!"

Owen opened his mouth but the shut it again, "Sorry mate," Owen said and shrugged, "I'll deliver the message but don't expect anything," he said and turned around, once more leaving Ianto.

The Welshman let his head fall to the cool glass and moaned under his breath before he glanced town at the tray of food. Why wasn't he surprised? Some leftovers, pizza. That was probably the only thing existing in the Hub. Take-away food and meat for Myfanwy and the weevil.

Ianto shook his head and dragged himself back to the bench, sitting down on it. No, he wasn't hungry at all. He'd probably throw up if he tried to eat by now. It wouldn't surprise him if he had a breakdown soon... this was even worse than being invisible.

"I just should have kept my hands off of that glass orb..." he quietly said to himself.

"What orb?"

Ianto jumped up from the bench, surprised that Jack actually had come down to see him again after such short notice.

"The... the one that messed everything up like this. Isn't that why you locked me up? 'Cause I managed to break it? Are everyone okay? I know Owen is but what about Tosh and Gwen?" he worryingly asked as he looked at Jack who glanced down at the pizza.

"You know you should eat..." he said, seemingly not really listening to what Ianto just had said.

Ianto glanced at it as well and then looked back up at Jack, "You know I can't eat a thing when I'm getting worked up and worried," he simply stated, "And my question... are everyone fine?"

Jack nodded slowly and the he let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry about this..." he said and trailed off, "We're running a test right now, it should be done any minute now and if it's positive we're letting you out and we'll have a proper talk about what's going on..."

Ianto frowned, "Test? Oh god... I haven't mutated, have I? I'm still looking as I usually do, right?!" he asked in slight panic as he looked down at himself and started to run his hands over his face before he looked up at Jack once more.

Jack chuckled which made Ianto frown, "What? This isn't funny! You've locked me up in a cell for God's sake, without me knowing why..." he trailed off and miserably sighed as he looked at Jack who seemed to get a slight look of guilt across his face.

"I apologize..." he said and trailed off, twitching as he put a hand against the hands-free intercom-system. Probably Tosh or Owen.

Ianto silenced as he watched how Jack got a really surprised expression across his face as he looked at Ianto, "Owen... are you 100% sure about that?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack sighed and scratched his head after a few seconds, "Well... that... that's... Oh shit. I've got a feeling something is messed up... Yes, tell them that I'm bringing him up!"

And with that the captain simply opened the cell up, but Ianto didn't move from the spot where he had been standing at. He just looked at Jack as if he was insane. At first he refuses to even tell him why he's locked up... and now he lets him out without any hesitation. So Ianto didn't really know how to react.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Ianto muttered and got out from the cell, stepping up next to Jack. He frowned as he watched the older man. Something felt a little bit off. But he couldn't really decide what that was. He sighed as Jack started walking, and Ianto simply followed him, frowning slightly at the way they were heading.

It seemed... no. He was probably mind-screwed. He couldn't really think straight and thus he'd not get hooked up on why everything felt wrong.

He let out a sigh of relief once they entered the main parts of the Hub, he immediately felt more at home.

"Everyone, we've got a problem it seems..." Jack said as everyone hurried forward, looking at Ianto with wide eyes.

"So... it's the same?" Tosh asked as she looked at Jack.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked between Tosh and Jack, and then over at the others who all looked confused and a bit anxious.

"100 percent identical," Owen cut in and looked at Tosh, "There's no doubt about it."

Ianto elbowed Jack at this moment, finally sick of having them talk about him as if he wasn't there, "What isn't there any doubt about? God you're all driving me insane... I need some coffee," he muttered and shook his head.

Jack looked at Ianto and then glanced behind him. With a sigh Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder and slowly turned him around, "Just... don't panic, alright?" he said and then turned Ianto fully.

"What's there to panic ab... out..." his eyes widened as he looked at the person who had been standing behind him. And lets just say that Ianto finally understood why he had been into that cell. And he hastily threw a glance around the Hub before looking at the others, and then at the person who again.

Now it all made sense. Why everything felt a bit off.

"This... this isn't my Torchwood..." he said under his breath, "I'm... oh god... I must..." he trailed off and put a hand over his mouth.

"Jack. This is the most sickest thing I've ever experienced," the person in front of Ianto said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well... I can't complain," he said with a wink which made Ianto turn around and slap him.

"Jack. There's two of me!" Ianto exclaimed as he glanced back at... well, himself. Who looked quite surprised but yet pleased in a way. Maybe he had thought of slapping Jack as well.

"At least they've got different suits," Owen said and snorted.

"Oi!" the other Ianto yelled at Owen, "This is serious! What's another me doing here? This can't be right... Tosh, any rift-activity?" he asked as he headed over to Tosh and the computer with a frown on his face.

Tosh shook her head, "No. Not any readings above the normal..."

Ianto shut his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before opening them again, "Parallel worlds," he quietly said and looked at Jack, "You've told me... or... my Jack have told me. There are parallel worlds, right?"

Jack slowly nodded and looked at Ianto, "You're saying you're from a parallel world?"

Ianto shrugged and looked over at himself, "Well how else do you explain that I'm here?! Geez... Because quite frankly, I can't have travelled in time. Because if this was the future then this would have happened to you, me..." he trailed off as he looked at his other self, "And... if this was the past then I'd recognize the situation, do you get it?" he asked.

The captain sighed but nodded and then crossed his arms, "Something strange is going on..."

"I... this is my fault," Ianto said, "You... Jack..."

"Your Jack?" Jack offered him a small smile.

Ianto nodded, "Please... can we sit down? I'm horribly dizzy and I've still got a headache from that fall," he muttered and rubbed his head.

"Of course! Ianto, can you get the coffee? We should sit down in the boardroom," he said.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Me or him?" both of them asked in unison, which just made Jack chuckle.

"My Ianto. You're considered a guest now, since you're out of your Torchwood. Only one Ianto Jones is employed here," he said with a grin on his face and put and arm around Ianto's shoulder, leading him towards the boardroom, "Not that I mind having two of you," he then jokingly added.

Ianto miserably moaned, "You're not one bit different..."

**---Torchwood---**

Everyone was looking at Ianto as he took a sip of his coffee and glanced at them, he was just finishing the story about the orb.

"And then I just felt like I was being sucked away. It was cold, dark and the last thing I remember before waking up here is the sound of glass shattering," he miserably said and put the cup down before burying his face in his hands, "I messed up. I... I should never have touched that orb in the first place. I wonder... Jack probably thinks I'm dead by now. Or forever lost. If they even have noticed that I'm missing yet," he mumbled.

Jack sighed and reached out to Ianto, taking his hands away from his face so he could look at him, "Trust me. If we're so alike then I'd notice. I mean, your Jack," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"We're going to get you back, trust me," Jack said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, "That's exactly what he told me when I found out that I was invisible. And I broke the orb. I'm stuck in wrong universe and I'll probably never get back thanks to the fact that I broke it!" he said, sounding fairly upset.

The other Ianto, the Ianto who belonged in this universe, cleared his throat and opened his mouth, "Actually... if there was an orb in your universe... then there's a high possibility that we've got one as well..." he said, "Just a small idea," he added with a shrug.

"You're right," Ianto murmured, "How come I didn't think of that..."

"Technically you _did_ think of that but it's just the other you who-,"

"Please shut up. I beg you... this is strange enough already," Ianto tiredly said and closed his eyes for a moment.

Jack sighed and glanced at his Ianto, "Would you mind letting him stay at your place?"

"Sure," he said as he glanced at his other self, "It's alright, I guess you'll feel at home at least..." he concluded.

"Good. Then I say we take the rest of the day off. We need to have energy for tomorrow," he said and stood up as he looked between the two Ianto's, "I guess there wont be any trouble with you two getting along. After all... you are you," he said with a chuckle, "Try to not get into a fight over me," he said with a wink as everyone was getting up from their chairs.

Both Iantos simply rolled their eyes and sighed at Jack before they turned around and headed out of the door, almost moving in sync.

"That's just plain creepy..." Owen said and shuddered as he watched the two Iantos leave the Hub.

And no one could really disagree about that.

**---Torchwood---**

**AN: **LOL. Poor Ianto is in a parallel world. I bet that Jack isn't complaining about having two of them. I know that I wouldn't complain one single bit XD

And I bet Ianto and Ianto#2 can have a good time together. Lol, like... finally they meet someone who _understands_ how it is to be Ianto.

This just got very complicated, didn't it? I think XD

And a BIG LOL at Owen... "You're upsetting the weevil." Sorry but I just can imagine him just looking at Ianto with this super-serious face expression while saying that. And it makes me crack up.

**As usual we've got the cookies and love for you who review, and you who enjoy the story as well XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Becomes Four**

**AN: **Haha. It's fun messing up Ianto's world. Or maybe I feel a bit guitly... but whatever! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I can see several parts being played up in my head like a movie.

**Thanks to: ****Consider-Yourself-Poned**, **Lizzle09**, **Flabagash**, **brokenandlonelyangyl**, **katwinchester**, **YoruRin**, **leeanz**, **Manu4380**, becs, **Gemmal**, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **rawhide wolf** & **kausingkayn**, for reviewing! And also a huge thanks to all of you who have favourited and put it on your alerts! Thanks for all your support! :D

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, slash, sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, but I wish I did ;_;

**---Torchwood---**

Ianto sighed as he noted that they were heading for his car, he raised an eyebrow as he looked around. Yes, definitely not his Torchwood or Cardiff. Everything was turned... as if he had walked into a mirror. And maybe that would be something to check up later.

"So..." the other Ianto cleared his throat and opened the door to the driver's seat and got in. Ianto quickly got into the passenger's seat, feeling slightly weird while sitting there since he used to drive the car, "This is a tiny bit awkward," his other self said with a small smile on his face as he put on his seat belt.

Ianto sighed and shook his head and followed the other's example, "I can't do more than agree, I'm sorry for intruding," he said and smiled back, "I did for sure mess up in my world. I should have listened to Jack..." he closed his eyes for a while but opened them at the sound of the engine starting.

The other Ianto shrugged and threw a glance at him before concentrating on backing out from the parking space, "Well he isn't always the most logical person so I don't blame you," he said and sighed, "If I were you-," he cut himself of and looked at Ianto who looked back at him and it didn't take long before the two of them started laughing.

It was just so bizarre, the whole situation, that they couldn't keep from laughing at it. It was laughing or crying, and it was easier to cope by laughing it away, how would it look if the two of them all of a sudden had started to cry their eyes out?

"This is just plain strange," Ianto stated once they both had stopped laughing, and now they were heading down Bute Street. He could clearly see that even though it was a bit strange to have it all mirrored.

The other Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded, "To be honest, I thought I'd faint when I saw you," he stated, still keeping his eyes on the abandoned roads.

"Same here. But I was more freaked out when I was in the cell, I don't think I've ever been that scared of Jack, or well... you know what I mean," he lightly said and sighed.

The other threw a glance at Ianto before looking forward, "I can imagine... he can really be intimidating when he want to be. But I'd not want that directed at me, that's for sure... but well, now he seems happy about having two Iantos," he said with a snort.

"This whole Ianto and Ianto deal is a bit frustrating..." Ianto said and looked at his other self.

The driving one shrugged, "Guess we can just call you Ianto for now, I mean... Owen calls me tea-boy all the time either way. And Jack often goes with Yan. Could tell the others to use that as well," he said and glanced at Ianto.

"That would probably be good, _Yan_," he said and smirked, "I'm sorry. I know that I didn't like it at first but you just get-,"

"Used to it."

Ianto smiled, "Yeah..."

**---Torchwood---**

In the apartment, which smelled and looked almost the same, Ianto walked up to a photo of Lisa and picked it up, glancing at his other self who watched him, "Is she-,"

"Died in Canary Wharf," he quietly said, "Nothing I could do..."

Ianto smiled sadly and put the photo down again.

"Trust me... she probably suffered less that way. In my universe... I..." he sighed and turned around, "In my universe she was half-converted. I dragged her out and hid her into the debts of Torchwood without telling Jack," he said and turned to face himself again.

And he did look shocked and surprised, "You... hid a cyberman..." he said with wide eyes, "Inside Torchwood?!"

Ianto sank down in the couch with an expression of guilt across his face, "Yes. I just... I thought I could cure her. But instead she killed two people and I was ordered to execute her. But I couldn't do it so in the end the others did it for me. I was suspended for four weeks," he heavily said.

"That's..."

"Could we not talk about it? It just makes me feel guilty since I risked their lives," he awkwardly said and looked at Yan who mutely nodded, a look of understanding across his face.

"Of course," he said, "Guess I was more lucky in that sense," Yan said with a small smile on his face before he sighed and looked around, "Is it any different?"

Ianto looked at him and blinked, "You mean... everything?" he asked and the other nodded, "Not really. It's all reflected, as seen in a mirror... but I did mention that."

Yan made a humming sound before he loosened his tie a bit, "Well... maybe we should get some sleep," he said, "After all we'll have a lot on our hands until we find a way to get you back to your universe, so we need all energy we can get."

The Welshman nodded and stood up, "Sounds good in my ears, spare pillow and a blanket? I'll just take the couch," he said as he looked at his other self.

Yan raised an eyebrow, "Otherwise we can share the bed. It's not like it's small. And we are the same person. I don't know what about your universe but this couch is a back-killer," he stated as he looked at the couch. Oh yes, he had fallen asleep in that some times.

Ianto grimaced slightly, he knew what Yan meant. That couch wasn't very comfortable to sleep in. So after a while he sighed but turned to Yan and nodded, "Sounds fine," he said, and with that they headed into the bedroom.

Sleep would be good for both of them to overcome the shock of meeting yourself.

**---Torchwood---**

The first early lights of the morning stubbornly broke its way through the blinds, sending rays of sunlight in Ianto's face, making the poor tired Welshman groan in his half-sleeping state.

"Damn light..." he mumbled under his breath and snuggled up to the warm body next to him, enjoying the closeness. He was fully prepared to just fall asleep again when he realized that something wasn't right.

That body that was lying next to him... the body he had wrapped his arms around... that wasn't his Jack, his Jack had a different scent and feel to him. With slight horror in mind he opened his eyes and met a pair of blue unfocused eyes that was far too familiar for his liking. Oh. Right.

"So all I've got to do is leave you guys alone for the night and you end up in bed together. Without inviting me. I almost feel neglected!" a melodramatic voice from the doorway exclaimed which made the two Welshmen let out sounds of surprise and try to get up from the bed.

Unfortunately both men had during the night gotten quite tangled up in both the blanket and the sheets. And of course they had been quite tangled around each others limbs as well. Both of them were too used to sleep in the same bed as Jack and get a bit too clingy to him. It had had BAD results. And the two of them ended up lying on a heap on the floor, struggling to get away from each other and the blanket twisted into the mix of limbs.

Jack laughed in the background as he looked at the Iantos who both were starting to blush, "I'm not sure if I can handle this. There's two very handsome, blushing, half naked Welshmen on the floor. I must be dreaming!" he exclaimed with one more laugh.

"It's not-,"

"Like that!" Ianto finished as he managed to get a leg freed from the blanket.

Jack didn't seem to listen to them as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a thoughtful face expression, "I wonder... is this incest? Oh! Wait, I know what to call it. Selfcest!" he exclaimed with his usual Captain Jack Harkness-grin which just radiated Captain Jack Harkness-attitude.

Yan groaned as he finally managed to free himself completely, looking at Ianto who was about to free himself as well.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here at..." Yan trailed off and turned his head to the watch on his table, "5.30?!"

Jack just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just thought I'd pick you lovelies up, we've got a lot of things to do and go through!"

"And why didn't you call?!" Ianto shrieked, "Oh God... the whole morning is ruined!" he miserably said as he thought of his routine, "I need my coffee!"

Jack smirked, "I had a feeling I'd get to see something nice when I got up here. I mean, Ianto's the most wonderful thing in the universe, and now two of them? Does it get better?"

Yan sighed as he scrambled up on his legs and headed up to Jack, putting his hands against his chest and started to push him out of the door, "Does it get better having two of us kicking your arse out of the apartment?" he sarcastically asked and then smiled a bit at him, "Now be good and wait for us in the car!"

Jack just grinned and leant down a bit to place a light kiss on Yan's lips and then he winked at Ianto, "Sorry, would kiss you too but my Ianto would maybe get jealous," he said with that he disappeared out of the room.

Yan shook his head and rolled his eyes, "He's hopeless..."

Ianto let out a week laugh and nodded, "I know what you mean. Hopeless but irresistible..." he stated with a sigh. He really missed being in Jack's arms. That's where he felt safe and protected. And he did need that in a world like this.

"Well I guess there wont be any problems with clothes, I assume we have same size," Yan said as he opened the closet and grabbed first best suit he could get his hands on, "Feel free to grab anything," he then said as he headed into the bathroom.

Ianto smiled lightly as he looked into the closet. His style of clothing really... but what had he expected of himself anyway? It would have scared the crap out of him if his other self had been a rocker or something like that. But it seemed his universe was quiet alike this one. Major events probably matched. Same with personalities.

**---Torchwood---**

Both Iantos was sending murderous glared at Jack's back as they entered the Hub. They couldn't believe that Jack had decided to just show up out like that and ruin their morning routine. They both had a strong urge to refuse Jack coffee, or at least put him on decaf. But they also knew what a hell it would be dealing with.

"Yan?" Jack questioningly said as he looked at his Ianto who raised an eyebrow, "Would you mind making us all some coffee? Gwen, Tosh and Owen are coming in soon as well, and I'd like a small chat in private with Ianto if you don't mind," he said with a small smile on his face.

Yan sighed but nodded, "Of course Jack, I'll take it to the boardroom once it's done," he said.

Jack went up to him and kissed his cheek, "You're an angel," he said with a wink which just made Ianto roll his eyes as he watched the two of them interact. It was really impossible staying mad at Jack, and now he could see why. Jack could really act sweet when he wanted to.

It was quite interesting watching their interaction from another view.

"Ianto? Let's go into my office," Jack said with a smile on his face as he put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, starting to pull him against the office.

Once they entered the office Jack shrugged his coat off and Ianto couldn't help himself from taking it out from his arms before he could do anything, making Jack blink.

"Oh. Sorry. Old habits die hard," Ianto awkwardly said as he looked for the coat-hanger and then hanged it there.

Jack chuckled as he looked at Ianto, but then looked a bit more serious as he stepped up in front of Ianto, "Are you alright?" he asked after a while.

Ianto blinked and opened his mouth as he looked at Jack, and then he tried to put on a convincing smile on his face, "Of course si- Jack. I'm fine," he lightly said and let out a sound of surprise as Jack pushed Ianto down in Jack's office chair.

Jack himself raised an eyebrow and leaned against the desk, standing in front of Ianto, "You know... you and Yan are so alike that I can tell that you are lying. When I say that you two are like walking copies of each other then I mean it. I've not really had time to talk to you but I know that you're not fine at all," he stated.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and there he found the same determination as his own Jack had, and the Welshman sighed before he shook his head, "What do you expect? I've been here for less than 24 hours but I miss my universe. I thought it was bad being invisible since Jack couldn't see mee, but this is worse. I... I don't even know what's going on in my universe. They could be..." he trailed off, not daring to voice his thought, "I just miss him," he quietly said in the end and glanced down.

Jack smiled softly and before Ianto had time to protest Jack had pulled him up from the chair and into a warm embrace. The Welshman was tense for a few seconds before he allowed himself to relax in Jack's arms.

It was just like Jack's embrace. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that he was back home. But it wouldn't change anything.

"I know that I'm not _your_ Jack, but it's upsetting to see you upset. I don't want any of my Iantos to be sad if I can prevent it. And I'm sure that your Jack would think the same if my Ianto got into your universe. I'll take care of you, I swear I will," he comfortingly said and placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

Ianto closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Jack, "I'm scared," he quietly admitted, "More scared now than the times I almost got killed by the cannibals," he shuddered. And that said a lot about how he felt.

"You? They got their hands on you?" Jack asked with wide eyes as he looked at Ianto, "Here no one was harmed..."

Ianto smiled weakly, "Guess I'm not as lucky as your Ianto," he stated, "Everything happens to me. My girlfriend gets halfway converted into a cyberman and I hid her in Torchwood's cellar. I almost get killed by cannibals, just thanks to you, or... yeah... Jack stormed in and saved the day. I get pried off the road and almost bled to death, a disgusting monster could have ripped my vocal cords out, we had that killer sudoku... don't ask. And I get transformed into a woman," he rambled up and sighed. It almost felt like everything happened to him!

Jack looked at him with wide eyes, "You what? Hell, you seem to be living in a much unluckier universe. And you got turned into a woman?!"

"Long story," he warily said.

Jack grinned, "Bet I loved that," he said with a wink.

Ianto groaned and playfully punched Jack's arm, "I didn't really provide you with much until well... last day," he said and coughed, "It was... strange," he stated with a grimace on his face. It had been a compeltely different feeling have sex as a woman. And he wasn't sure if he was supposed to like it or not.

"I can imagine," Jack lightly said, "How's your rift doing?"

"Oh it drops out things on an almost daily basis," he said with a shrug, "But we're used to that."

Jack hummed as his embraced tightened a bit and all of a sudden the two of them was kissing each other with passion and need. And deep down Ianto had a mental battle. Was it wrong? Did it matter? How did it work out really? His hands ran over Jack's broad back as he moaned into the kiss. Technically he wasn't cheating, was he? He knew that his Jack would do the same if the other Ianto came to their universe... and frankly, Ianto wouldn't care since they'd be the same person.

"Jack..." Ianto managed to say as they paused for air, "This... this isn't a good idea," he murmured even though he wanted to. It would take his mind off of other things.

Jack smiled and brushed his lips over Ianto's, "I think it's a perfectly fine little idea," he murmured as his hands sank dangerously low, grabbing Ianto's arse which made the Welshman gasp.

Ianto shook his head and put his hands against Jack's chest, "Sorry. It... it doesn't really feel right. And the others will be here soon," he murmured and glanced away.

"Shit... I'm sorry Ianto," Jack said and actually sounded genuinely sorry about it as he put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I stepped over the line, I shouldn't have started taking advantage of you like that," he admitted.

Ianto smiled weakly as he looked at Jack, "No worries, I know how you are," he teasingly said and then sighed, "What do you say about just heading out? I bet Yan is feeling lonely," he said with a chuckle.

"Hm... threesome?"

"Only in your wildest wet dreams Captain Jack Harkness!"

**---Torchwood---**

**AN:** Lol. Jack has a bit too high hopes. But I just wanted to write something like that. And the scene where Jack finds Ianto and Ianto in bed together, priceless. I'd like to see that, it would me happy cause I totally love Ianto. He's super mega totally awesome!  
And tsk, tsk, tsk... trying to get into poor Ianto's pants! XD

(And right, the rand from Ianto about everything that happened... some of you might not have a clue what I'm talking about (the killer soduko, gettin pried of the road, turning into a woman, ripping out vocal cords) but that's cause of the Torchwood novells and audiobooks! If you wonder something about that feel free to ask :) _And yes, I'm aware of the fact that some of the things I used from the books are post season 2. But I needed to have him rant a bit so you'll have to live with that!)_

**Well, reviewers gets (mind)cookies and lots of love as usual! I appreciate your support! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Becomes Four**

**AN: **And here comes the last chapter for some time, I wont have any access to internet for a while! But I'll make sure to write a lot during that time so I've got a lot to upload once I get back! :) (No worries, I'm not talking about a very long time now! Just a week or two!)

**Thanks to: ****Gothic Coffee Drinker**, **Sparta**, **Manu4380**, **WishingWell44**, **katwinchester**, **Flabagash**, **leeanz**, **JMCaptein**, **Willow-and-River**, **Lizzle09**, **kausingkayn**, **Shiara Phoenixfire**, **brokenandlonelyangyl**, **Lulu-fifi**, **crazycuteness04** & Siobhan McKennon (LOL I think I've "married" people several times, but we could have a Janto-marriage! XD).  
Thanks for your lovely reviews! And a thanks to you who have faved and/or put it on your alerts! :) I must say that you all are amazing support! And if I haven't replied to your review then tell me, I'm trying my best to not forget anyone but it might slip my mind!

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, slash, sex.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Torchwood... I'd be one of the happiest persons ever! But unfortunately I don't own it. But I'm still quite happy!

**---Torchwood---**

"Guys, right now the rift isn't top priority," Jack said, he was looking very strained and tired, "It's Ianto. We have to find out what happened to Ianto..." he said, trailing off before he glanced over at Tosh who was sitting with all the pieces of the orb in front of her, "Tosh, I want you to do your best in repairing it. You've got my permission to use any type of alien techs that we've got in this place, but with caution," he added.

Tosh nodded, "I'm already on it," she said and stood up, carrying the pieces of the broken orb with her, probably heading back to her station.

The other two was left with Jack in the boardroom... and Jack didn't even know what to tell them. He couldn't think of anything that they all could do any longer, at least not anything more to do in their search for Ianto.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the moment he wasn't caring over the fact that his team was seeing him slowly fall apart. He should have known that Ianto would go for the orb, after all he knew how desperate Ianto had seemed to get back to normal... and now he was gone. Maybe lost forever.

They had all heard the sound of shattering glass and Jack had been first one to rush out from the room to look see if the orb had still been on Toshiko's desk. It hadn't been. And then the search for Ianto and the orb had started... and unfortunately they had just found the orb. Or at least the pieces that once had been the orb.

"Jack," Gwen gently said but Jack shook his head.

"Don't. Just... don't," he heavily said and looked at her with eyes filled with guilt, "Don't tell me it's going to be fine, because we don't know that. He might... he..." he trailed off and swallowed. He couldn't get the words out properly. He didn't even want to finish his thoughts.

Owen sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. He had never been one to comfort people, and lately it seemed that he was the one doing the comforting. Good God he was softening up, wasn't he?

"With that attitude you're going nowhere," Owen sternly said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Going around thinking of the worst isn't going to help get him back. So now you better drag your arse up from that chair and start being useful!" he barked, leaving the room in silence.

Gwen stared at Owen as if he was insane, she hadn't seen Owen ever try to order Jack around before, and she wasn't sure if she'd like the outcome of this. The only time she had seen him really stand up against Jack had been the time Owen had shot Jack. And she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Jack opened his mouth and then got up from the chair, looking directly into Owen's eyes, "Are you ordering me around doctor Harper?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Owen faltered for a moment but then a look of determination took place on his face as he stubbornly glared back into Jack's eyes, "You can bet I am! I'm second in command, and if you're not fit to think straight then I'm damn well going to order you around!"

Once more there was silence and Gwen slowly rose from her chair, taking a step backwards as she observed the two males. 'God I hope I wont have to jump in between them or something...' she thought as she glanced from Owen over to Jack.

And slowly a grin took place on Jack's face, it wasn't the usual grin but it was at least something.

"Great Owen," he said and walked up to the other and gave him a pat on his shoulder before heading towards the exit of the boardroom, "Nice to see that you've got that bite in you! Thanks!" he called and with that he left Gwen and Owen in the boardroom.

The two of them exchanged a looksand then Owen let out a deep sigh and slumped down a bit.

"I thought he was going to rip me to pieces," he said and shuddered, Gwen chuckled lightly and smiled at him.

"But he didn't, now let's go and watch the CCTV," she said and also she moved towards the door, "We might get some clue from that if we're lucky. We can't see Ianto but the orb should be visible on screen even when he's carrying it!"

Owen nodded, "Yeah... lets do that," he said.

And with that the two of them left the boardroom as well, set on trying their best to find Ianto.

**---Torchwood---**

"Oh bloody hell..." Owen said with wide eyes as he ran a video on two screens beside each other. One of them was showing the CCTV of Ianto, or well, the orb moving in air and how it shatters after Ianto seem to be tripping.

But that wasn't the interesting part. What was interesting was what was on the screen beside that one. He had made sure to run scans of bodyheat, and that video was showing basically the same thing... just that you could see the shape of Ianto thanks to his bodyheat. And well, nothing seemed weird at first...

Ianto was clearly pacing around trying to get the orb to work, and then he slipped but caught himself by putting a hand against the Water Tower. It was what happened then that had made Owen swear loud and clear, making the others turn to him and hurry over.

"Guys... I think we've got one lead at least," Owen seriously said and glanced back at Jack and Gwen who were standing behind him with questioning looks on their face.

"What? What did you see?" Jack asked as he looked at the screen.

Owen ran the clip again and pointed at the screen that ran that showed the version with the heat-detector, "Look when he puts his hand against the Water Tower. His body heat is freaking sucked into it!" Owen exclaimed as he rewinded and watched the same segment again, making the other two stare at the screen as well.

"Please tell me I'm wrong but was he... was he sucked into the Water Tower?" Jack asked in a slight look of disbelief across his face.

Owen shrugged, "If you ask me I think it has something to with mirrors and reflections," he said, "You know... the Water Tower is like a huge mirror after all."

Jack nodded, "So he... Damn, I wish I knew more about this!" he cursed under his breath and paced over to the Water Tower and put a hand against the surface where Ianto had been "sucked" into. He frowned as he glanced over to Owen and Gwen whom had been following him, "Maybe there's some other place connected to this through mirrors..." he said, "Once Tosh is finished fixing that orb, then I'm going in."

"Jack you don't know what would happen! You might not get out! Who knows if you'll simply disappear into nothingness?!" Owen protested.

The captain closed his eyes for a while and shook his head, "I don't think so. And all I can think of is Ianto all alone in a world he has no control over. I can survive anything, Ianto can't!"

Owen let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head, "Have you thought about this place, huh? Jack you are our leader! If both you and Ianto never come back how are we supposed to make it?!" he asked, sounding fairly upset and angry.

Jack shrugged, "You seemed to make it quite fine while I was away with the Doctor," he simply stated.

Just when Owen was about to open his mouth to once more complain Gwen stepped in between the two of them, "Okay stop fighting! That goes for both of you!" she turned to face Jack, "Do you think Ianto would want you to throw yourself into something without thinking?"

Jack sighed and after a while he shook his head in defeat, "No, he wouldn't."

"Then that's settled, we'll do this the safe way. Ianto is strong, he'll be able to make it," she concluded and with that she strode over to Tosh to see if she was making some kind of progress. And hopefully the two males in the Hub would be able to keep from getting into a fight.

**---doowhcroT---**

Ianto Jones sighed as he glanced around in the Hub. It was hard to believe that it almost had passed a week since he had fallen through to this universe, but it almost felt like he had been there for even longer. And what scared him was if the time moved differently between the two universes. What if one day in this universe was a month in his? What if it was even a year?

He sighed and shook his head. No, those thoughts were just plain dumb. He had already talked to Jack about it and the captain had assured Ianto that it would be just fine. He wouldn't come back to his universe about 100 years later. And, Jack had assured him, if it happened to be that way then at least Jack would still be there. He'd still be alive. And that had made Ianto feel a bit better.

Once more the Welshman let out a sigh as he tried to let go of his worries once more. Everyone in the team was busy working. And Ianto knew that they couldn't work on trying to get their hands on the orb or trying to get him home all the time. After all they had the rift to look after as well, and paperwork. He'd just have to accept the fact that it could take time.

'If they'll even get me home...' he darkly thought and shook his head.

Sure, this universe had everything that his own universe had. But it just wasn't _his_. It wasn't his Hub, it wasn't his Cardiff, it wasn't his Torchwood... and most importantly, it wasn't his Jack Harkness. This Jack already had an Ianto. And even though Ianto had to admit that they had kissed more than once it just wasn't the same even if it felt the same. But afterwards he would be left feeling a little bit more empty than before.

This universe already had an Ianto Jones and it didn't need a second one.

"Oi, teaboy, what are you sulking about?" Owen all of a sudden called with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the other one," he muttered which made Owen make an "oh"-ing sound.

"Okay, you're the pink one today I see," he said and sat down beside Ianto even though he had told him that he was talking to the wrong Ianto.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Owen, "Aren't you looking for 'your' Ianto?" he uncertainly asked.

Owen shrugged and looked over at Ianto, "Nah, not really... sure a cup of coffee would be nice but that can wait. So tell me, why so grumpy?"

"Wouldn't you be if you doubted if you ever would get back home again?" he asked and sighed, "Don't get me wrong. You guys are wonderful, but it just isn't my Torchwood. It feels as if I'm imposing in this universe..."

"Don't worry about it mate, we'll get you back somehow. We've got Captain Ego on the case after all," he said and threw a look towards Jack who was coming their way and laughed since he apparently had heard Owen's remark.

Jack grinned, "You just hurt that ego," he said with a wink, "What are you two up to?"

"Oh just sitting here contemplating about depressing thoughts about life and all that," Owen seriously said as he looked at Jack, "Have anything to contribute with Jack?"

Ianto groaned and shook his head, "Very funny... we were simply having a small talk," Ianto said with a shrug and then stood up, "Jack, I know you're keeping me in here to make sure that I'm safe, but I'm going insane. I'm going out for a walk and if you want to stop me I'm afraid you'll have to kill me," he said with a determined voice as he glared at Jack who blinked and stepped aside.

"If that's what you want... but at least bring a gun, would you?" he asked as he looked at Ianto who simply rolled his eyes and then nodded which made Jack grin and pull him into a hug and kissed his forehead, "Great, that way I wont have to worry!"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but the prime minister is on the phone," Yan's voice all of a sudden cut through as Jack was about to let go of Ianto.

Jack chuckled and let go of Ianto before he walked up to Yan with a smile on his face, "Feeling neglected?" he asked with a suggestive look on his face and raised his eyebrows.

Yan just frowned lightly, "Not particularly neglected, no sir," he said but Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead either way and then he wandered over towards his office again, preparing for a long call with the minister. God knew that their talks could be everything from 10 minutes to several hours...

Owen let out a snort as he glanced between the Iantos, "Have you three been having some action together?" he boldly asked which made Gwen, who sat a bit further away, almost choke on her coffee. Which was proof that she had been listening to the conversation.

"Owen!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, but both Iantos could clearly tell that there was some curiosity in her eyes.

The doctor just put an innocent look on his face, "What? I'm just asking!"

After a while Yan cleared his throat and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "Let's go and get you a weapon," he said, clearly avoiding Owen's question.

And he didn't really care what Owen thought that the three of them had done together. Not that they had done anything. No, that would be far too disturbing and traumatizing. He'd never be able to look at himself in the mirror again if he did something sexual with himself. It would be so very _wrong_.

It didn't take long before they had managed to flee from Owen.

"Sometimes I just want to slap him," Ianto muttered as he watched Yan ready a gun for him.

Yan sighed but nodded, "He just doesn't know his boundaries."

"No... and sorry, I mean... if that kiss and-,"

Yan turned around and raised an eyebrow, "It's fine. I told you that I don't care. If you had been someone else then I'd be pissed off and jealous. But I know that if I was in your situation then I'd probably keep to Jack as well. And it would probably lead to intimate situations since Jack... is Jack," he awkwardly said and then glanced to the side before holding out the gun to Ianto.

"Thanks... I'm trying to keep myself from doing something with him but it's hard," he admitted as he grabbed the gun and put it away where it wouldn't be seen. He'd like to not get arrested for carrying a weapon.

Yan smiled a bit, "No problems. Just don't do something because he wants to, God knows he's manipulative," he said with a sigh, "Just be careful out there..."

"Who are you talking to?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow which made his other self let out a short laugh and shake his head.

"That's the point. I'm talking to you, and listening to your stories about your universe you seem to get into trouble a lot more than me," he lightly said which simply made Ianto roll his eyes at his other self.

"I get the point. But I'll keep to the bay, maybe take a walk down Bute Street," he said with a shrug, "I'll be back soon!"

And with that Ianto Jones left the Hub by himself, finally able to have some alone time out in the free. Or well... that was at least what he thought.

**---Torchwood---**

**AN: **Uh... well it's not really a cliffhanger XD At least not as serious as the other one! Lol seems poor Ianto gets into trouble a lot, right? In fanfics, in the Torcwood series, the books... he seem to be quite unlucky XD

Well as I mentioned in the note in the beginning I wont have access to internet for a while so I hope you'll survive for a week or something like that! I'm going to write a lot either way!

**Reviewers get my awesome mind-cookies and lots of love! **You've shown me amazing support so far, I'm flattered that people like it as much as they do, thanks people! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Becomes Four  
**

**AN: **AND HERE IT IS! After some time away, CHAPTER 7 OF FIVE BECOMES FOUR! I almost didn't have time to post it today cause I had to change some things XD

And just... WHOA. Big freaking WHOA! I just realized something since I started re-reading the Torchwood novel "Almost Perfect" a few days ago. Did you know what Jack says to Ianto in that book? This is what he says when Ianto has become a woman:

_'We can solve this. This is nothing- we got you back from being invisible.'_

WHAT THE FUCK?! Lol. I had absolutely no idea about that when I started writing this. Now I'm highly amused! Haha, I should have made it seem like Ianto hadn't been a woman yet. That would be like it had taken place before the book, haha. God I can't let it go. Ianto have really been invisible! XD

**Thanks to: WishingWell44**, **kausingkayn**, **Medoc0**, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **crazycuteness04**, **brokenandlonelyangyl**, **katwinchester**, **jinx1995**, **Sparta**, **JeminaKay**, **Willow-and-River** & **Flabagash**, a huge thanks to you all for reviewing! And as usual I also want to thank the people who have added this to your favorites or alerts,

**Warnings: **Oh the usual... swearing, violence, implications of sex and Janto.

**Disclaimer: **Also the usual! I do not own Torchwood. Or well, the DVD-boxes are standing in my shelf.... but I doubt I own the rights... do I? Aw. Apparently not. D:

**---doowhcroT---**

Ianto smiled a bit as he sucked in a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was nice to finally be able to walk around alone. Without Jack looming over him as some kind of lifeguard, or without his other self following his every step with his gaze. Ianto just wanted to have some alone-time. And Yan tried his very best to give him that while they were at home. Sure they slept in the same bed, but other than that they tried to give each other space. Because they _knew _how it was.

Both of them knew how it felt like to be Ianto Jones.

"I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to make it home again..." he murmured as he looked down into the water where he could see his reflection thanks to the moonlight that illuminated the bay, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Ianto stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the silence that the night brought with it. Just distant sounds of cars could be heard.

A light sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes for a while, just trying to relax. When he opened them he gazed down into the water again but what he saw made him jump back. There was another reflection behind his own, a reflection that hadn't been there before he had closed his eyes. He whipped around with wide eyes and mentally cursed as soon as his sight got focused on the person standing there.

"Oh no..." he said with strained voice, looking at the gun that was directed at his head.

"Oh yes eye candy, long time no see!" a teasing voice said. A voice that belonged to no one else than-.

"Captain John Hart..."

John grinned as he cocked his gun and then laughed, "Pleasure to see that you remember me," he said with a wink and flashed him a grin, "Not that anyone could forget about me, could they?"

**---doowhcroT---**

The atmosphere back in the Hub was getting slightly tense and awkward as Jack paced around and looked highly annoyed. And he was starting to disturb the others with his annoying attitude.

"Ugh... how long has he been gone for now?" Jack impatiently asked as he looked over at Yan who simply glanced down at his stopwatch and rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. It wasn't the first time that Jack asked him that, "Hey, I can't help worrying!" he complained in some kind of defence of his actions and then crossed his arms.

Yan sighed but decided to simply let that go, "He's been out for about one hour by now... a bit more I'd say."

Jack grimaced and pulled a hand through his hair as he looked around, not sure what he was supposed to do. Really. He should just get back to his office and work on those reports instead of worrying. Ianto was armed. Ianto could take care of himself. But Ianto was also a lot more unlucky than his own Yan.

"God I'm going insa-," Jack didn't have time to finish his whiny sentence as Tosh opened her mouth in the middle of it.

"Jack..." Tosh said with a bothered face expression, "I've got bad news. Really bad news..."

The captain immediately turned her way and hurried up to her, the others watched from a distance, awaiting the bad news. Jack frowned as Tosh pointed at a screen.

"Look who's waiting outside..." she said and it didn't take long before Jack cursed loudly as he noticed who their guest was, "What should I-,"

Jack turned around to look at the rest of the team who looked at him with questioning looks on their faces, he simply pointed at the screen which made them all walk up to Tosh and look at it. Everyone grimaced when they noticed who it was, not happy about the visit.

"Oh great," Owen muttered and rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed but shook his head, "Bring him down and ready your guns," he grimly told his team as they armed themselves. Tosh then activated the lift and slowly but surely the platform started moving and Captain John Hart descended from above, bearing a really annoying grin on his face which made Jack want to hit him. Hard.

As soon as the platform had stopped moving Jack cocked his Webley and sent a hard glare at the man, "John. What the hell do you want with me now? Why are you here?" Jack pretty much growled as he stepped towards him, aiming the Webley against John's head.

He was so ready to just kill that man. It wouldn't take much for Jack to pull the trigger and just stash away his body in Torchwood's morgue. Jack had never been so ready to kill before, because Jack was tired of getting interrupted. He was tired of getting trouble at his hands when he already had enough of that to deal with for the moment. Jack Harkness did certainly not need a certain John Hart to go around and mess things up even more as he usually did!

John just winked and took a step closer to Jack, just about an inch away from the gun, "You might want to think a bit before doing something that would hurt me..." he said and trailed off, eyes set directly into Jack's.

"What are you talking about? I'd happily kill you now John and get rid of you once and for all," he said and let his finger push against the trigger a bit.

John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "So that I got your eye candy doesn't change anything, eh? I found him out wandering... the..." he trailed off as his gaze got fixed on Yan who wasn't standing far away from Jack's back, and John's eyes widened, "What? Eye candy? But... but I clearly got you! How the fuck did you manage to do that?!" he said in surprise and looked at Jack, "What more fucking tricks do you have up your sleeve?! Immortality and what more, teleportation?!"

Jack's eyes narrowed a bit, "You've got Ianto?" he asked, not really listening to the rest of the things that John said, "Where the hell are you hiding him?!"

"Well he seem to be right there behind you!" John cried out in annoyance and grabbed his hair, "My plans are bloody ruined!"

"John what did you do to him?! That's my Yan over there, the one you've got is from an alternative universe!" Jack roared, "So tell me!"

The other Captain raised an eyebrow as he carefully took in the words Jack had uttered, "Two eye candies? Interesting Jack, very... very interesting," he said and smirked as he tapped his chin in thought, "You know... all of a sudden I feel how I am back on track! Well, in that case... Then I've got Ianto Jones locked up in a small room," he said with a smirk on his face and glanced at Tosh who were typing away on her computer, "Ah-ah-ah! No tracing! With a small press of a button I'll inject toxic gas into that room and he'll be dead before you can say Torchwood!"

Jack's angry glare started to turn more desperate as he lowered his gun and looked at John, "Why are you doing this John?"

John rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips as he looked at Jack, "Do I really need a reason to do things like this?"

"Ianto don't have anything to do with whatever it is, especially not the one you've got. He's got enough in this universe. He doesn't need some psychopathic idiot kidnapping him as well! God didn't you go to rehab?!"

"Yes, for drinking, drugs, sex and murder. Not for kidnapping or torture," he said with a sweet smile on his face, "I could go and cut off a few fingers or maybe an ear... wouldn't that be fun? It would be like those movies where the Mafia sends letters to the relatives, and the letters contains a bodypart!"

"If you do that I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell. I'll make you suffer so much that you'll beg me to kill you!"

"I don't think so Jack, you're not in any power to do so, because I've got eye candy!" John said with a laugh and then sighed, "Let's have a talk over a drink, drinking rehab didn't do me any good at all..."

**---doowhcroT---**

Ianto Jones groaned as he flipped over and opened his eyes. He squinted as he looked around. God the room was so dark... there was a small source of light in a corner. Nothing more. And that lonely lamp didn't light up a whole lot.

With a grimace Ianto crawled over to the lamp, noticing that a note was lying on the table.

_Oi, sorry about that Eye candy!_

_But I need you to work some blackmailing on Jack, really really really need you! _

_And I'm sorry, but I might have to kill you in worst case. Oh now when I think about the killing... Don't pull the handle of the door. You'll automatically trigger a function that will make toxic gas leak into the room. It will go straight into your nerves and slowly kill you. Shut down organ after organ. If you're reading this after trying the door... then tough luck. And if you start feeling sick all of a sudden... then I might have accidentally triggered it. But do not worry, I'd like to keep you for a while. And it would be too bad missing out seeing the effects of the toxic gas._

_Maybe you and I can have some fun later, or what do you say? Just to make Jack a bit jealous! I swear I'll make you forget about him in no time eye candy ;)_

_Yours truly,_

_Captain John Hart._

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he read the note. Okay. Captain John Hart was apparently same bastard as ever in this universe.

"You bloody twat!" Ianto cried out as he crumbled the note and threw it away. Oh how he wished it had been something hard that would have broken... but he wasn't going to throw the lamp. He'd hate to sit in the dark all alone.

He let out a frustrated yell and slammed a hand into the wall, which apparently was made out of stone. Great. As if things wasn't bad enough... apparently he was stuck underground. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of that.

With a sigh Ianto started to check if he still had his things with him. Of course his gun had been taken away, but what else had he expected? But he still had his cellphone. He frowned as he looked at the screen and he wasn't surprised that he was out of service. He just wondered how deep down he was... and he wondered what John wanted. Hadn't they sent him back through the rift?

Oh right. Different universe, different story. Ugh. He'd have to ask Jack why they hadn't got rid of John while they could. Or why they hadn't been able to do so. Because Ianto had a feeling that Jack didn't want John in this universe either, because he still was a bastard.

Ianto grimaced as he sucked in a deep breath. The air was damp and felt heavy in his lungs, making him almost fear that the air wouldn't last for much longer. Who knew if there was some way that fresh air could get into the room?

"If I ever get back home I'm never going to disobey Jack again..." he quietly told himself and closed his eyes as he slumped down against the cold wall and dirty floor.

He could only wait and hope for the best.

**---doowhcroT---**

"No. Absolutely not!" Jack said in clear protest, "Never John! Never ever in my life, and that's long!"

John rolled his eyes, "So you don't care if I gas eye candy to death, huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at his wrist-strap, letting a finger hoover above one of the buttons there, "Because... one little push and he might be dead in two hours!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You mean it wouldn't kill him instantly? It's the same as your dangerous lip-gloss, huh? And here I thought you said he'd die faster than we could say Torchwood!"

"Yes I based it on the- Hey! Damn... I wasn't supposed to say that!" he said with a groan but then looked at Jack again and put his finger even closer to the button, "Either way, you might not be able to find him so it would be stupid to-,"

"I've got his position. I found his cell phone and I watched the CCTV," Tosh all of a sudden said and looked at Jack who grinned at her before he turned his gaze over to John again.

He sighed took up his Webley once more, directing it at John's head, "Well... are we doing this the easy or the hard way darling?"

John smiled, "Since when have we been easy with each other?" he asked and winked as he pushed the button.

"Oh you didn't..." Jack warningly said as his eyes widened.

A grin graced the other captain's face, "Oh yes I did, you better hurry and get eye candy now or-,"

"No need for that," Ianto spat out from behind, standing at the entrance from the information, glaring at John, "Next time you kidnap someone to remember to close and lock the door properly you idiot!" he hissed.

John opened his mouth but shut it again as he looked at Ianto, "What?"

"You hadn't shut the door. I simply waltzed out after I had grown bored of just sitting there," Ianto explained and then looked at Jack, "Why is he even here?" he asked with slight desperation in his voice, "We already got rid of him in my universe!"

"Oi! What do you mean by that eye candy?!"

Jack sighed but made it over to Ianto, standing in front of him, still pointing his gun at John, "Trust me, I thought I had gotten rid of him in a peaceful way..." Jack murmured and glanced back at Ianto, "Are you okay?"

"Aside from a hurting bump to the back of my head just fine," he muttered and rubbed the sore spot that John apparently had smacked something hard into, "And a huge urge to kill him," he added with a glare at John, "Your note wasn't very flattering," he sharply said.

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're too sensitive!"

"Oh you just wrote me down how I'd either die by your hands, by me trying to open the door or that you and I were going to have some 'fun', and let's just make one thing damn clear, you're not ever going to get into my pants Captain Hart!" he growled.

Owen raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he looked at John, "You've angered the Welshman. You're in trouble now mate," he said and then grinned.

But that was probably not the worst John had to fear, because Jack had started to become really red in anger as he looked at John.

Yan warily glanced at Jack and then at John. If Jack shot him now there would be so much blood on the couch... he sighed and shook his head. No. There wasn't time to worry about stains now. It could have been him kidnapped. But Ianto had been unlucky and gotten kidnapped instead. Maybe that was good for Yan. He wasn't used to getting into those bad hostage situations... maybe Ianto had been toughened up by all things that had happened to him?

"You were intending to have _fun_ with Ianto, huh?" Jack calmly asked and looked at John, his Webley directed against John's head, "You know... I can take being threatened. I can take being killed. I've been both threatened and killed by you! But one thing I don't take very well to is when someone threatens my team. So give me one good reason to not blow your skull off this very moment!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Yan who just rolled his eyes and then smiled a bit. It had been something they both had expected from Jack. One of those speeches about how much he cared about his team and yadda yadda yadda... Not that they minded, it was very nice to hear that the Captain did care for them all.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I just... I just am sorry, okay? I'll just leave you and your dysfunctional family all alone!" he said with a groan.

"And how can I be sure?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to trust me!" John said and Jack let out a laugh that didn't contain much humor, "Okay, maybe you can't trust me, but do it this time!"

"What did you want from me either way?"

John glanced at the floor and then looked at Jack with a sheepish smile on his face, "Well... money, kind of."

"Money?" Jack questioningly repeated

John sighed and started to pace around a bit on spot, scratching his head, "Yeah... I kind of got into a debt to a Raxacoricofallapatorian... And you know they're not fun to mess with," he said and gave Jack a strained look, "I got two more days to collect the debt. I just figured I could get some money and stuff out of you... I mean, look at this place! You've got to have a lot of money to keep this place going!"

Jack rolled his eyes and glared at John, "Why the hell didn't you just say so?"

"Because you would only tell me that it was my own responsibility and-,"

"How much?"

John blinked, "How much what?"

"How much to you owe that Raxacoricofallapatorian?"

John grimaced and rolled his eyes, "20 quid..."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at John in disbelief, "You kidnapped Ianto because of... 20 quid?"

"Alright! 20 quid and a human body!"

The other captain rolled his eyes and sighed. He shook his head, "You're hopeless."

Ianto's eyes widened, "You were intending to hand my body over to an alien?!"

John snorted and looked over Ianto's body, "You? Are you kidding? A Raxacoricofallapatorian would _never_ fit into you!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Welshman looked disgusted and looked over at Jack.

"Oh no, he doesn't mean _that _way! They can wear human bodies... but they need someone larger," he told Ianto who looked considerably more calm by hearing that.

"So Jack... can you help me?" John asked after some time of silence, "You got to have some bodies stored away here, right?"

Jack sighed and shook his head, "No way."

"I'll do you a favor!"

"Unless you know where to find an alien orb made of glass that can make people travel between universes... then _no_!" Jack firmly said.

John raised an eyebrow and soon a grin slipped up on his face, "I might know something about that..." he said.

Owen groaned, "As if!" he let out. No one of them did trust a word that left his mouth.

"But if there's a small chance it is true then..." Gwen said and trailed off.

"What do you know?" Jack sternly asked, lowering his gun a bit but still keeping his eyes on John.

Ianto sighed and turned to look at Yan who didn't look especially happy either. Yan mouthed the word coffee to Ianto, and both of them headed towards the coffee machine. They both had a feeling that it was going to be a long night of discussing, bickering and maybe even some fighting. They'd need all the caffeine they could get their hands on.

**---doowhcroT---**

**AN: **So there! Captain John Hart enters the scene! XD  
Well, I guess this chapter moves along quite fast. But I needed to get John into it, and the fact that he _might_ have an idea about where the orb is. But does he know? Is he just fooling them again? Well that's up for next chapter! Ugh... I'm not sure if I captured John's personality the way I wanted to. What do you think? Not too bad at least, right? ...actually I could really imagine John getting into a debt to a Raxacoricofallapatorian, haha! (If you don't know what it is... then check it up, mainly known from Doctor Who!)

Either way! I'm glad to be back, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Reviewers gets lots of love and their choice of flavor on my mind-cookies XD Thanks for amazing support! Lots of love to all of you who read and enjoy this! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Becomes Four**

**AN: **New chapter filled of Iantos, the "doowhcroT-team" and a bit of the Torchwood-team! And a bit of captain John Hart as well... xD This is a bit shorter than the other chapters... I think? Well! Either way, I didn't want to write more after the last part since it felt like a quite good place to end the chapter!

And I'm really really really sorry about the delay on this chapter! I'm not going to pull any excuses on any of you. To be honest I've simply not felt like writing so that's what kept me from finishing it. But I hope you can forgive me for it XD

**Thanks to: ****katwinchester**, **Gothic Coffee Drinker**, **WishingWell44**, **Flabagash**, **bbmcowgirl**, **jinx1995**, **kausingkayn**, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **crazycuteness04**, **Willow-and-River**, **Willow-and-River**, **Sparta**, **brokenandlonelyangyl**, **gaia-x-goddess**, **Trackstar211** & **:)**, who reviewed! And to all of you who add this to your favourites and alerts

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence and the ordinary stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I _wish_ I owned Torchwood... but I don't. And I never will D:

**---doowhcroT---**

It was getting bright outside once Ianto and Yan were getting out of the Hub. Jack had insisted that they'd go home and get at least a few hours of sleep even though both Iantos had protested and tried to convince Jack that there was no point in returning home. But the Captain had been stubborn and thus the Iantos were on their way back home. Or well, home to _Yan_. It simply wasn't Ianto's home. He belonged back in his universe, with his Jack.

The car-ride back to the apartment was very quiet, just the sound of the engine disturbed the silence. Other than that it was a comfortable silence. They didn't really need any words, they had learnt that during their time together, and it was probably because they kind of were the same person.

As they entered the apartment Ianto let out a heavy sigh and immediately loosened his tie, it almost felt like it had been strangling him. God it had been an awful day... and night. And he had an annoying throbbing head ache since John had hit him in the back of his head. He hadn't really had time to think of pulling his own gun out... he should have been more alert.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head where a bump had taken form.

"Are you alright?" Yan carefully asked after a while. To be honest he had a bit of trouble reading Ianto from time to time. He felt the connection between them, but there was just something about him that didn't go through to Yan. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to dig into it.

Ianto shrugged, "Yeah... just a bump," he said after a while even though he knew that wasn't what Yan had meant.

Yan rolled his eyes, but Ianto didn't see since he had his back turned to him. He shook his head and glanced towards the kitchen, "I'll make some tea," he simply said.

Ianto turned to him in slight surprise but composed himself, "You don't have to..."

"I know, but I want to. Sit down. I'm making tea, then we'll have that tea... and then we'll go to bed and sleep in. Because quite frankly, you need it," he simply said and headed into the kitchen, leaving Ianto in the living room area.

He shook his head and sat down in the couch and simply waited for Yan to finish the tea. He had been surprised that it wasn't coffee... but that would have been stupid since they wanted to sleep for a while. And the tea was quickly finished, which was proved when Yan walked in about 5 minutes later with two steaming cups of tea.

"Thanks," Ianto softly said as he took the cup he was offered and smelt it. He smiled as he looked at Yan, "Earl Grey..." he simply said and Yan nodded as he returned the smile.

They sat like that for a while, just sipping on their tea and enjoying each others company in silence. But there was this small piece of tension between them, as if they didn't know when or how to start a conversation, and if they should or shouldn't talk about the events of the day.

"So-,"

"Well-,"

Both of them immediately silenced and looked at each other.

Ianto let out a weak chuckle, "We're hopeless, aren't we?" he asked and Yan nodded, "Well you go on. To be honest I didn't really have anything to say..."

"I didn't really have anything to say either..." Yan said with a shrug and glanced at Ianto, "So you don't have to say anything," he said with a snort and sipped some more on the tea.

Ianto simply smiled weakly, appreciating the thought. They drank the rest of their tea in a comfortable silence before they headed into bedroom.

Ianto sadly looked into the mirror on one of the bedroom walls and touched the surface. Looking into the mirror made it feel like he really was looking into his own room. He shook his head and let his hand fall back to his side, "I just worry about that I wont be able to go back. What would I do? There... there isn't space for me here. There's only supposed to be one Ianto Jones in this universe and that's you," he blurted out all of a sudden and saw the reflection of his other self getting behind him.

"Don't worry. We'll find that orb and figure out how it works," Yan assured him, "And John... well, I know he's a down right rotten bastard but maybe he does know something about it."

Ianto sighed and shrugged, his shoulders slumped down a bit, "Maybe. But he's not known for telling the truth. He's probably just out to save his own damn arse... just as he always is," he bitterly said and closed his eyes, "I miss my home, my Hub and most of all my Jack and the feeling of being close to him and loved by him."

He opened his eyes as he felt arms encircle his waist and a head resting against his shoulder. In the reflection he could see Yan hugging him from behind and their eyes met in the mirror.

"We're going to get you back. I swear... I want you to be reunited with your Jack, trust me. I... I don't know the way you feel right now. But I know that I'd be really upset if I was taken away from Jack. I'd hate it..." he murmured into Ianto's ear and sighed.

Ianto nibbled on his lower lip but put his own hands over Yan's hands which were resting over his stomach, it was just feeling slightly awkward but also a bit warm by the move of care and affection from Yan. It was comforting.

"Thank you," he quietly said, "It means a lot," he added.

"It wont matter how long it takes to get you back, we're going to make sure to look after you until we get you back, do you trust me?" Yan asked.

The other nodded as he once more met Yan's glance in the mirror, "Yes. I do trust you," he said with a small smile on his face.

With that Yan slowly let go of Ianto and the other Welshman turned around so they faced each others. Yan smiled and then let out a chuckle, "Can you image how Jack would have reacted at seeing us like that?" he asked.

Ianto laughed and nodded, "He'd make a comment about a threesome or something like that," he said with a smile on his face, "He have already done that..."

"Indeed, it's Jack after all... And Jack is Jack," Yan said and let his hand linger on Ianto's shoulder for a while, "Let's... let's just go to bed. We'll have to work with two captains tomorrow... We need all sleep we can get," he said.

Ianto nodded in agreement and the two of them hastily undressed and got into the bed. To lie down and relax against the soft mattress and pillows were like heaven for the both of them. Yan reached up and flicked the light off. The two of them lied down facing each other.

After a while Yan opened his mouth, "You've had troubles sleeping, right?" he asked and Ianto nodded after a while.

"I'm just worked up and worried. I've started to practically live with Jack lately, so... I guess I just feel weird without his presence..." he muttered and closed his eyes, "And I don't really want to go and steal your Jack away, I'm not like that..."

Yan chuckled softly, "Of course you aren't," he quietly said and shuffled a bit closer to Ianto, "Truth to be told I'm quite used to being close to Jack as well," he admitted.

Ianto blinked, "You know you don't have to be here with me in that case," he said as he looked at Yan with a guilty face expression since he finally had realized how much time Yan spent with him instead of Jack, "I don't mind. I'd understand if you want to be with Jack, and Jack with you. I must practically have isolated you two from each other since I got here and I don't want to keep you two from-,"

He was cut of by a pair of soft lips against his own, making Ianto stare back at his other self with wide eyes.

"You worry too much," Yan said with a sigh and even wrapped his arms around Ianto, "I know I'm not Jack but you just crave contact, and that was a one time thing to make you shut up. So... shut up and go to sleep," he firmly said.

Ianto opened his mouth but shut it again. Wow. That was a bit weird. But he had to admit that he _had _wondered how it would be getting a kiss by yourself. Not that it had been more than lips meeting lips... but still. It had been quite nice. But what he was most surprised about was that it didn't feel especially awkward. Maybe it was because it was himself?

"When I told you to shut up I also mean for you to stop thinking," Yan sleepily murmured.

Ianto smiled sheepishly but let out a deep sigh and snuggled up towards Yan and closed his eyes again. It would be for the best to simply go to sleep.

"Good night," Ianto quietly said, and then it didn't take long before sleep got to the both of them.

**---Torchwood---**

Jack sighed as he looked at the orb which lied in front of him. It was starting to get on his nerves to just sit there and watch it but not use it. No, the others wouldn't allow him. They had told him to give it some more time, that Ianto maybe would come back if the effects wore off. Now... Jack _could_ be patient from time to time. But two weeks had really been straining at his patience and he wanted to get Ianto back _now_.

He grimaced as he picked it up. They had actually been able to conclude that it wasn't dangerous to touch the orb as long as you did not tamper with the buttons of it. Ianto must accidentally have pushed one of them...

"I'm done with this now..." he murmured as he pushed himself up from his office-chair. He'd just have to take it into his own hands without the rest of his team knowing.

With discretion he slipped the orb into his left coat-pocket and headed towards the invisible lift, "I'm going out for a while!" he called and before any of the others could protest he was slowly rising up on Roald Dahl Plass.

**---doowhcroT---**

Jack raised his head as he noted that Ianto and Yan had entered the boardroom where all of the others were already waiting for them. He was about to open his mouth to make a remark about the lateness of them but when he noticed that Ianto looked quite ready to break down he decided that it would be stupid. And Yan sent him a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to let Jack do anything to make Ianto even more upset than he already was.

"Good morning lovelies," Jack said with a smile on his face, "Hope you managed to catch some beauty-sleep," he added with a wink.

Yan raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to imply that I'm ugly?" Yan dryly asked.

John snorted and looked all over Yan, "Oh you're _not _ugly at a single spot Eye candy... at least from what I've seen..." he said and smirked, making a purring sound but didn't get any further when Jack sent him a killer glare.

"Well sit down you two, we've got a lead-,"

"You mean we've got an unlikely suggestion," Gwen cut in and glared at John who just rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed but shrugged, "Call it whatever you want, John _suggests_ that he knows where the orb is located, the orb that we need to get Ianto back to his home. And we are going to look that up and if it is true then-,"

"You'll hand me 20 quid and a body," John said and rubbed his hands, "Or I'm going to be killed by that Raxacoricofallapatorian..."

"And you think I care?" Jack asked.

John rolled his eyes and pointed at Ianto, "If me being dead is going to stop Eye candy numbero dos from going home then you'll care," he simply said with a shrug.

Ianto looked at John, "If you're tricking us... then... then I..." he trailed off as he felt Yan's hand on his arm, keeping him from getting worked up. They both knew it could lead him to a mental breakdown.

John just pouted and crossed his arms, "Always suspect me for things like that, don't you?"

Ianto just threw a strained look at him and then looked down at his own hands. God it was just tearing him apart. Why couldn't he be back with his Jack? He'd rather live his life in invisibility than be stuck in wrong universe like this.

Jack sighed, "Well. We shouldn't waste any time. The quicker we get this done with the better... before you guys entered _dear_ John said he's going to lead us to where that orb presumably is hidden since he refused to tell us anything of importance during night," he said with a hard glare at John, "And if this proves to be a trick I'll just let that Raxacoricofallapatorian do whatever it wants to do with you..."

The other captain rolled his eyes and stood up, "Trust me, if I was lying to you I'd not lead you out on this! What would I make from it since you wont pay me if that isn't what you're looking for?" he asked and put his hands on his hips.

And well... the others had to admit that John did have a point. It wouldn't buy him anything to lead them out on a wild goose-chase, especially not when his life was on the line.

"If you're so sure then we should get moving now. Owen, Gwen and Yan come with me. You and Tosh stay here and make sure the Hub is fine, alright?" he asked with a look at Ianto and Tosh.

Ianto was about to open his mouth to protest. He did want to go with them in case of something would happen. If they got hurt it would indirectly be his fault and he did of course not want that.

"We'll be fine," Yan said with a small smile on his face, "And if you really start to itch to do something then... the archives are always available," he said with a wink and turned around.

Ianto sighed as he stood up and headed out of the boardroom, stepping aside to allow the others to pass him by. John winked at him and slapped his arse. And that was something that wasn't a single bit appreciated and caused said Welshman to growl and grab him by his shirt and violently shove him into a wall.

"Look. I'm damn tired of everything right now and you aren't exactly making anything better," he threateningly said, "If you _ever_ touch me again I'll make sure that you regret it!" he hissed.

The others had turned and watched with wide eyes.

John blinked and opened his mouth before he shoved Ianto away from him, making the Welshman stumble backwards, right into Owen who thankfully caught him.

"You'd be a threat to me Eye candy?" John asked, sounding clearly amused as he stepped forward, "You need a hell a lot of more guts to even-,"

Ianto cursed in Welsh as his fist connected with John's cheek, making the Captain stumble backwards towards Gwen. But unlike Owen who had caught Ianto, Gwen just stepped aside so John tripped on a cord and then fell to the floor.

The Welshman glared at John who looked at him with a surprised face expression, "Don't ever underestimate me. You've got no clue what I've been through in my life and what I've done," he coldly said and turned on his heel, heading for the archive.

Jack raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Yan, "He's really tense today, huh?"

Yan sighed, "You've got no idea..."

"John, get moving. You're going to show us the way now," Jack said and then turned to Tosh, "Contact me if the rift goes haywire or if something else happens, alright?" he said and Tosh smiled and nodded, "And if you don't mind... could you just make sure that Ianto doesn't stay down the archives all the time?" he then added with a bit of concern.

"Of course Jack, now go get that orb," Tosh said, "I'll take charge in here!"

Jack grinned, "Great!"

And with that most of the team, and John, left the Hub.

**---doowhcroT---**

"Ianto? I've ordered some lunch... would you like to come up for a while?" Tosh cautiously asked as she looked at Ianto who was sitting against a shelf down the archives.

He looked up in slight surprise and was about to decline. But what good would that do him? Not a single thing. He offered her a small smile and got up from the floor, "Yes, something to eat wouldn't be too bad..." he admitted which he noticed made Tosh shine up and smile brightly at him.

"Good! I almost thought I would have to drag you up," she happily said and grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him up either way. But Ianto didn't mind, he did like Tosh after all.

**---Torchwood-doowhcroT---**

Ouch. No. More than ouch. Fucking freaking damned darn _ouch_! Dying wasn't something that Jack didn't like. But sometimes, just _sometimes_ he would prefer the short process of dying and coming back fully healed rather than get wounded and deal with the pain the natural way. God his back, and arse, would hurt for days after that landing!

"Great... what the hell did happen?" he muttered for himself and pushed himself up, looking around. He blinked and a small grin crept up on his face as he looked behind himself, "Alright. Captain Jack Harkness have done it again!" his grin fell and turned into a grimace when he felt the pain in his back.

He glanced around and let out a laugh after a while, "Well I'd be damned..."

**---doowhcroT---**

**AN: **Haha, what will happen now, eh? XD And no. There wont be any "Ianto on Ianto"-action. That would just be too weird even for my taste xD But I couldn't help those cute scenes between the Iantos. They're just plain adorable!

**Reviewers gets the usual (mind)cookies, and my love... which isn't worth any money, unfortunately. But I greatly appreciate it! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Five Becomes Four**

**AN: **Woot! I had a great time writing this chapter! There's a bit less Ianto and more of Yan and the rest of the "doowhcroT"-team. I simply love to write Owen for some reason, he's one of my favourite characters! (Yup, he's right after Jack and Ianto!). But well, I'm not going to sit here and bore you with my talking. Here comes the chapter... after some thanks, warnings and disclaimers XD

And wow, 100 reviews! Great to know that you guys like the story! :)

**Thanks to: ****Gothic Coffee Drinker**, **Ravenja70**, **WishingWell44**, **Willow-and-River**, **LoubiiLUST**, **katwinchester**, **the darkness revealed**, **Cara 'ch cariad**, **Dubbers**, **Sparta**, **Flabagash**, **kausingkayn**, **WickedWitchoftheSE**, **JeminaKay**, **Trackstar211**, **gaia-x-goddess**, **mamanana**, **Shiara Phoenixfire** & **Basia Orci** for reviewing! And as usual I'm giving out a huge thanks to you who put it on your favorites or alerts!

**Warnings: **Language, violence, and... stuff...?

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT IN ANY WAY OWNING TORCHWOOD D: I just own the plot of my story!

**---doowhcroT---**

Yan sighed as he strode over a street, hastily looking left and right, "Taxi!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he spotted one that drove his way. But it just kept driving, leaving Yan alone by the street. For being early the streets of Cardiff seemed to be strangely empty...

Oh life was just great!

It hadn't taken very long time before Jack had told Yan that he should get back to the Hub. It was quite annoying how god damned overprotective Jack could be of him, and of course the captain refused to admit that he actually was acting like a mother-hen. Jack's explanation had been that it would be good for Tosh and Ianto to have some help at the Hub in case of emergency. Now, if it had been like that then Jack wouldn't have taken Yan with him in the first place!

He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around himself one last time and decided to give up on catching a taxi. He could as well just take a walk down to the bay. It wasn't really bad to get some exercise... not that he wasn't in shape already. You were pretty much forced to be in pretty good shape when you caught aliens on a daily basis.

As Yan walked through town it started to rain lightly. And the longer he walked, the more it started to rain. Jack would hear so damn much about this later on. Yan would complain until Jack would beg him for forgiveness. And then Yan would play hard to get and refuse to accept the apology. Which most likely would end up in "make up"-sex in Jack's office. Oh... or maybe not. Ianto was still around. He couldn't just tell Ianto to go away.

"Why do I feel so responsible over him?" Yan asked himself as he noted that he was getting closer, he could even see the Water Tower.

_'Idiot. Of course I feel responsible over him! He's me after all, or well... as close to me as it gets, besides myself. And I wouldn't want me to get hurt or feel bad. But that has already failed, I think..."_ he thought and then rolled his eyes at his little inner conversation. He was being silly... but it was true after all.

He was just about to walk straight past the Water Tower and head for the Tourist Information when he all of a sudden came to a halt and slowly turned his head to the tower. Someone was standing there. And not just any someone!

Before Yan had time to react and do something he found himself in an almost bone-crushing hug. He blinked and was about to struggle when he noted that his nose was buried in Jack's great woollen coat.

"Sir? But I thought that-," Yan was cut off as he not only was hugged, but now also kissed. But the kiss was over before it even had properly began. And a frown graced Jack's face, and it soon also took place on Yan's face.

Jack took a step backwards and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" Jack suspiciously asked, reaching for his Webley, but Yan was faster to pull his own gun up.

"I could ask you the same..." he trailed off and nibbled a bit on his lower lip. Shapeshifter? Or well... Yan let his eyes wander over Jack from tip to toe.

Well... he did look like Jack. And he smelled like Jack. He had his voice. But there were some minor details that spoke against it being Jack Harkness. Like the fact that he didn't look _exactly_ the same. Oh. Oooh! Reflected. Just like Ianto!

"Oh God..." Yan said and blinked as he looked at Jack, still not lowering his gun though.

"I'm not God. But sure, I guess I can work with that," Jack said with a wink and a grin on his face.

Yan sighed and rolled his eyes. Definitely the attitude of Jack.

"You are the Jack from the other universe!" he exclaimed which made Jack raise an eyebrow and glance around a bit more.

"Ah. So then it wasn't Cardiff that suddenly decided to make a dramatic change..." he said with a shrug, "Figures!"

A serious look soon took over on Jack's face though, "Uhm... I'm looking for Ianto. And then I don't mean you, I mean my Ianto Jones. Have you seen him?" he asked with a pleading look on his face.

Yan nodded but then a frown graced his face once more, "I'm really sorry about this..." he genuinely said as he stepped towards Jack which made him back towards the invisible lift.

"What are you doing...?" Jack asked, sounding quite annoyed. But then again he didn't take very well to being threatened like that.

"You have to understand that I have to lock you down until we know if you really are you," he said with a sigh, "Please just do this willingly. We'll take a DNA-sample and check it out, and if you really are Jack then we'll let you go."

Jack sighed in irritation and shook his head, "Alright, alright..." he muttered to himself and looked at Yan, "Which way in?" he asked but got his answer as Ianto stepped up beside him, still pointing the gun against his head which just made Jack roll his eyes. It wasn't like he could die. And Yan did also know that. But it would hurt...

"And down we go," Jack said, clearly without any enthusiasm.

**---Torchwood---**

"I can't believe it!" Gwen exclaimed as she looked at the clip from CCTV that Tosh had brought up on the screen, "I can't bloody believe it!"

Owen sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'd believe it if I was you. The bloody bastard did it again. He left us!" he said and slammed a hand into the desk and growled, "He can be such a god damned jerk sometimes! First he runs off with that _doctor _of his, and now after Ianto! Brilliant!"

Tosh wearily glanced at the other two of the team, "But he's doing it for a good reason... he must really love Ianto," she softly said as she turned her eyes back to the screen where the short clip of Jack looking into the orb and then putting his hand against the Water Tower and then he simply disappearing was being repeated over and over again.

The doctor cursed under his breath, "He's still a jerk!" he exclaimed before he turned around and headed down to the autopsy bay. Probably to take out his frustrations on some poor corpse.

Gwen and Tosh exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Well... I guess we'll just have to hold Torchwood up for as long as it takes for them to return," Gwen said after a while and turned around to head over to another computer.

None of them were going to look forward for the wait... Tosh shook her head as she stood up and headed up towards the lift. She'd have to collect the shards of the orb. If Jack just had waited for an hour or two she would have been able to tell him that she partly had worked out how the orb worked. But now it was to no use... especially not if she wouldn't be able to fix the orb again.

She just hoped that Ianto and Jack were safe... wherever they were.

**---doowhcroT---**

"So, Jack waltzes in with his shirt unevenly buttoned while Ianto hurries in after him looking strangely _perfect_ and keeps nervously straightening his tie. Which couldn't get straighter," Tosh said before she took a bite of her food and glanced at Ianto who blushed slightly which made her giggle, "It's so obvious, especially when Jack makes no effort in trying to hide anything!"

Ianto smiled a bit and and let out a light chuckle, trying to fight the blush on his cheeks, "I guess it _is _pretty obvious then..."

Tosh giggled, "I knew it! You're the same in your universe!"

"Well it_ is _Jack we're talking about. He has never been shy to hide anything," Ianto said with a sigh and shook his head as he thought of the many times he had made an effort in trying to look normal while Jack... simply had no shame.

Tosh smiled at that and nodded, "Exactly. That's our Jack in a nutshell, and yours as well apparently," she added with a slight laugh.

Ianto just smiled at that and then let out a heavy sigh as he leant back and looked up. Would he ever see his home again? He snapped out from his deep thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Tosh's smiling face.

"Don't you worry Ianto, you _will_ get to go home," she happily said and then stood up, "Well, I guess lunch is over, back to work!" she chirped.

"I'll make coffee," Ianto murmured and glanced at Tosh, "Do you want some?"

"I'd love some coffee, thanks Ianto," she softly said as she watched the Welshman's back as he walked over to the coffee-machine. She sighed and shook her head. There was just something about Ianto that always made her motherly side come out a bit. Not only this Ianto, their own Ianto as well. She'd always worry a bit more about him than the others.

But that was something she'd keep to herself.

Shortly after Ianto had served Tosh her coffee they both turned around and looked towards the invisible lift as it all of a sudden started to descend. And they were surprised to see Yan and Jack on their way down to the Hub after such short time. Especially taking that way down. And even more surprised about Yan pointing a gun at Jack. As soon as they were down on the floor both Tosh and Ianto hurried up in front of them.

Jack's face brightened up as soon as he saw Ianto, "Ianto! It's me, I'm-,"

"Sorry. That will have to be saved for later," Yan murmured and pulled Jack towards the basement, he turned his head towards Tosh and Ianto, "Don't follow me, I promise I'll explain soon!" he called.

And thanks to the fact that Ianto and Tosh still were confused they didn't follow. Ianto looked at Tosh and then his eyes widened, "Was... was that..."

Tosh just looked back at him with open mouth and blinked, "I... I don't know... let's wait for Yan to come back up," she softly said and Ianto numbly nodded and let Tosh lead him back to the couch where the two of them sat down, anxiously awaiting Yan's return.

**---doowchroT---**

"Alright, now you're being a little bit harsh here, don't you think?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he was shoved into a cell by Yan, but that was after the Welshman had forced Jack to hand over his Webley. Which Jack hadn't done willingly... he didn't like being unarmed even though he couldn't die.

Yan sighed and looked into Jack's eyes as the door closed, "I'm sorry but I have to do this for Ianto's sake... and for Torchwood."

Jack stared at Yan with wide eyes as if he didn't believe what he was hearing from him, "You... are locking me up for Ianto's sake? Excuse me but could you enlighten me a bit about that? Because to be honest... I don't get why!" he said and slammed a hand into the glass. Damn he was starting to get really frustrated.

The Welshman took a startled step backwards and then grimaced a bit, "We've got to be sure. Because it would be cruel to him to introduce you two if you turned out to be something else..." he said and trailed off, "Do you get my point?"

The two of them just stared at each other in silence for a while before Jack sighed and took a step back, "Yeah. Just hurry, would you? I've been dying to see Ianto for weeks and when I finally do I'm ripped away from him in matter of seconds," he bitterly said.

"Of course. As soon as the others are back I'll make sure that Owen comes down to take a sample of your blood," he said with a nod and then nibbled on his lip, "Listen... Jack, I really _am_ sorry..." he said.

"I believe you," Jack said with a sigh and gave Yan a nod, "I wont be going anywhere so feel free to leave," he grumbled and Yan gave a nod before he quickly escaped out from the basement. He couldn't help feeling guilty for locking Jack up like that...

Both Tosh and Ianto jumped up from the couch as soon as they laid eyes on him. And Ianto strode up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, "Was that Jack? My Jack?!" he immediately asked with wide eyes, "Tell me!"

Yan frowned and put his hands on Ianto's shoulders, "Calm down. I don't know... we need to take a DNA-test and compare it to Jack's. Until we have results we must assume that he's a threat to us," he said and noted how Ianto started to look upset.

"What? Just let me go down there, if it's my Jack I'll know! I'll just ask him about something that only he would know and-,"

Yan sighed and shook his head, "There's a possibility that there are aliens that can copy both our shapes and minds so I can't let you do that before we've got his DNA confirmed and-"

"I'm going down," Ianto firmly stated and was about to push his way around Yan, but his other self wasn't amused by this and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back a few steps. He was just starting to get a slight bit annoyed. Sure he knew that Ianto was upset and that he wanted to be reunited with his own Jack. But he had to think rationally, and Ianto was clearly not doing that.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go down there," Yan said and genuinely sounded sorry about it. Of course he didn't like being the one to make Ianto even further upset. Ugh. He wished that Jack, Owen and Gwen were back at the hub as well... But he wouldn't mind if John had been left behind, preferably to be taken away by that Raxacoricofallapatorian...

"You can't tell me to stay up here and just wai-,"

"You're wrong," Yan said with a frown on his face and pulled a bit more at Ianto who tried to get Yan to let him go, "I can tell you to stay here. Because I _work_ here. You don't. Rules and regulations." he firmly said.

But it was apparently to no use to try and convince Ianto. Because soon he had forcefully pull his arm away from Yan and hurried towards the basement.

Yan threw a strained look at Tosh who just watched with a torn face expression. He shook his head and hurried after Ianto, "I didn't want to do this, trust me," he said with guilt laced in his voice as he grabbed Ianto once more. And before Ianto could react he felt a sting, and then everything went black. He slumped down to the floor and Yan grimaced as he glanced back at Tosh.

"Could you give me a hand to get him over to the couch?" he awkwardly asked her and put down the stun-gun.

"...of course," Tosh said after a while with a small smile on her face and hurried up to Yan and the unconscious Ianto. She noted that Yan had a look of guilt on his face. She shook her head and sighed as she grabbed Ianto's left arm, "You did the right thing," she stated.

Yan glanced at her, "Are you sure? It feels like I just betrayed myself," he muttered as he grabbed Ianto's other arm, and then they started to pretty much drag him towards the couch.

"I'm sure! Once he's thinking a bit more rationally he'll probably agree," she assured him as they put Ianto in the couch, then she glanced at Yan, "Wait a moment... how come you're back?" she asked with a frown on her face.

Yan sighed as he straightened his tie a bit, "Jack was being a mother-hen," he muttered and rolled his eyes.

Tosh smiled gently and shook her head as she headed over to her station again. She just hoped that the Jack they had down in the basement really was Ianto's Jack...

**---doowhcroT---**

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Owen complained as they waded through something that he only could described as shit. He really hoped it wasn't. But it did smell really bad, and it did have a much thicker consistence than water. Which only left him with the option that it actually was shit...

Jack laughed loudly at Owen's complaining. It was _always _Owen who whined about things. Not even Gwen complained even though she nearly had thrown up once they had climbed down the sewers, following John's directions. And John seemed to be in an awfully good mood.

"Oh shut it Harkness!" Owen snapped as he turned his head to Jack, "We are walking through... I don't even know what we're walking in. And I don't want to bloody know what it is!" he hissed and shuddered, "It smells like shit!"

John smirked as he glanced back at Owen, "I don't think it only smells like shit, I think that it actually is shi-,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Owen loudly said and put his hands over his ears, "I'm so going out getting pissed after this is over!"

"You're such a child," Gwen sighed and shook her head as she looked at Jack who simply grinned. Gwen didn't look very amused though, the smell was still bothering her. She'd throw up if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that if she started to throw up she'd keep gagging.

Jack on the other hand didn't seem a single bit affected by the horrible smell. Gwen frowned, to her it looked like as if Jack could be walking on a field of flowers. And John didn't seem to care much for it either. Gwen had a feeling that both captains had been wading through much worse things than she could imagine.

"John, getting closer?" Jack after the four of them had been walking for about 10 minutes in silence... at least if you overlooked the fact that Owen still was muttering and swearing under his breath about how shitty the situation was. Literally.

John sighed and threw a look back at Jack, "Do you think an alien device would be hidden this close to the world? No Jack. This is just the beginning of our amazing trip down the pleasurable and adventurous sewers!" he exclaimed with his arms spread over and sucked in a deep breath, "Enjoy this fresh air kids, it will get really bad soon! We're going further down!"

Both Gwen and Owen stopped in their tracks and exchanged a look of disgust. For once the two of them just felt like escaping the field, and leaving the captains behind. Both would rather be stuck in a 24 hour lock-down in the Hub together. And that said a lot since they had a habit of getting into fights with each other almost constantly...

"Jack..." Gwen weakly said with a pleading expression on her face.

"No complaining," Jack said, "If the smell is that bad simply breath with your mouth instead!"

"Bollocks to that!" Owen grumpily said, "This is officially the most disgusting mission I've been on and you're telling us to not complain? Jack, face it. We're walking in disgusting and horribly dirty water. Filled with human faeces. Or in a much more simple word: _shit._ What do you expect from me? To sing and make a dance about how _wonderful_ life is?!"

"Shit happens," Jack happily said and flashed him a grin.

John rolled his eyes and glanced at Jack, "You've got shitty humour."

"Yours isn't much better," Jack replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh all of you just shut up! I'm going to throw up if you keep bloody talking about this!" Gwen burst out which made everyone look at her in surprise. But they did actually shut up.

"_Jack, are you there?"_

Jack twitched as he heard Yan's voice in his ear, "Yeah Yan, what is it?" he asked and frowned. The communication between the Hub and the sewers weren't the best really. The signals were probably low...

"_Are you coming back any time soon? We've got a... problem. Or well, not problem but I think I've found Ianto's Jack."_

Jack blinked and looked at the other who looked surprised at hearing that, "What? Where? How? Where is he now?"

"_Outside the Hub. He's down in a cell... I thought we needed to confirm his DNA first of all."_

"How did Ianto take the news?" Jack asked as they slowed down their pace a bit.

"_Not so well. He didn't want to let me keep him locked into a cell so I had to use the stun-gun on him..."_

"Well you did the right thing Yan, we have to know for sure," Jack said with a nod for himself.

Owen cleared his throat, "Have you taken a blood-sample yet?"

"_No, that's why I wondered when you're getting back. Because I don't like the thought of having to tie Ianto up to keep him away from the other Jack."_

The medic rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just take a sample and get your ass over to my station. There's a small device on my desk that can compare DNA. If you're unsure of how to use it just ask Tosh to check up the DNA-analyser in the database," he said with a sigh, "It will take about one hour to get results."

"_Ah. Thank you Owen. How are you doing?"_

Jack grinned, "We're doing just fine, but according to John we're just on the beginnin of our adventure in the sewers!"

"It's not fine. We're walking in _shit, real_ human shit. You're so bloody lucky to not be here right now Teaboy!" Owen hissed and crossed his arms.

Gwen sighed and shook her head as she pinched her nose to keep the smell away.

"Well Yan, I suggest you get going with that DNA-comparison... and be careful!" Jack said, "And you might not hear from us in a while. The signal is growing weaker as we travel further into the sewers."

"_Of course Jack. You be careful too."_

And then there was a click which indicated that the communication-channel had been cut off. Jack sighed as he glanced back at Owen and Gwen, "See, it _did_ happen something back at the Hub! I did right in sending him back," he stated with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The two Torchwood-operatives behind him simply glared at him.

"It can't possibly get any worse than this..." Owen muttered and Gwen nodded in agreement.

This made John stop moving and turn to look at Owen with an expression of amusement playing on his face, "Oh you've got no idea..."

**---doowhcroT---**

**AN: **Dun-dun-duuuun! What awaits the doowhcroT-team down in the sewers? Was it just empty words from Captain John? Or was he really implying that it would get much worse? And will Ianto finally be reunited with his Jack? And was that the sound of the TARDIS? All that and much more is what you're going to get to know about in next chapter of **Five Becomes Four**! XD

**And (as I've neeeever said before) reviewers gets mind-cookies in whichever flavour they wish for ;D And of course my eternal gratefulness! You're all amazing! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Five Becomes Four**

**A/N: **So here comes the next chapter! I'm not going to keep talking... or well, this chapter would have been finished a lot faster if it wasn't for the fact that I've been feeling very dizzy for several days now. I've not been able to write much then... But now I am! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting! XD

**Thanks to: ****JantoForever21**, **WishingWell44**, Sarah, **kausingkayn**, **crazycuteness04**, **leeanz**, **TradingYesterdayIndie**, **thunderincrimson**, **Ravenja70**, **katwinchester**, **Flabagash**, **Willow-and-River**, **gaia-x-goddess**, **Fairygirl24**, **Dubbers**, **SakuraKissy**, **Snea** & **RuByMoOn17**, I thank you for reviewing! And a big thanks for those of you who have put this story among your favourites and alerts! :3 I'm really sorry if I forgot the reply to some of you, I try my best to remember to reply to you all! :)

**Warnings: **Faeces, the Nellmelly, language... such things.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Torchwood (or Doctor Who). I own the plot of this though, and the Nellmelly XD

**---doowhcroT---**

"Oh no. Never. No fucking way!" Owen loudly complained and turned around, about to simply wade his way back to the surface of Cardiff... but a certain Jack Harkness grabbed the back of his jacket, not about to let the medic escape from their smelly adventures in the sewers.

"You're not getting out of this one Owen!" Jack sternly said and pulled the medic with him as he strode forward. And whatever it was that they were walking in, it was getting deeper. And Owen apparently held no further interest of walking deeper down in it. Which of course was understandable... but the others were trying to not complain so the medic would just have to shut it and deal with the situation the same way the others did!

God was Jack happy to have left his coat in the car, or what? (And Yan was probably more happy about it...)

Owen growled as he tried to whack Jack with his flash light, but missed, "This isn't fair! I demand a higher salary!"

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes, as if Owen needed a higher salary... it was probably high enough judging by where he lived. Instead of looking at Owen she sent a glare at John who just kept grinning as they walked through the sewers. Well, that man had been right when he told Owen that he had no idea about how it couldn't get worse. It had indeed gotten a lot worse.

First of all the smell was horrible and seemed to get worse all the time.

Secondly, Gwen could _almost_ swear that she had felt something trying to grab her leg, which of course had freaked her out.

And thirdly nothing got better when Jack had started to tell them a story about an alien which used to lurk in filthy water of the sewers and attacked poor unsuspecting visitors, just leaving their bones behind.

But the Captain had quickly shut up when he noticed how both Gwen and Owen glared at him with murderous intent. It was simply not the time for telling them stories about dangerous sewer aliens. He should have been able to figure it out really...

Captain John Hart on the other hand seemed to be oblivious to their glares.

"And there's also the Nellmelly," he said once Jack had shut up, and just the bare mention of that name made Jack groan and shudder and John's grin just grew wider, "You know you love the Nellmelly, Jack. You just can't deny it!" he said with a bark of laughter.

Owen raised an eyebrow, "The _Nellmelly_? What the hell is a bloody _Nellmelly_?!"

"I'm not sure we want to know..." Gwen muttered and grimaced as she felt something crunch under her foot. In a way she was very happy that it was dark and impossible to see what was under the surface of the horrible water. It was enough seeing what was floating around on the top of it all. No need to know what was underneath, right?

Jack simply shook his head with a look of dislike on his face, "No. You really don't want to hear about the Nellmelly. Not now at least," he said and sent a glare at John, "So would you _kindly_ shut up and just show us the way?"

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Captain Ego, whatever you say... but it is a-,"

"John. Shut up. Now," Jack said with a glare which made John sigh and mutter something under his breath before he turned his head forward and focused on leading the way.

Owen looked from one captain to the other and then he glanced over at Gwen and mouthed the word _Nellmelly_. But Gwen just shrugged and shook her head, she had never heard of it. And both decided to simply not ask about it.

And either way it was soon forgotten because a certain Owen Harper took a dip into the water. His foot got stuck in something underneath the surface, which made him fall into the water. Face first with flailing arms, desperately trying to grab Gwen. But the Welshwoman shrieked and quickly side-stepped to avoid being pulled down with him.

They all stopped walking and looked at the spot Owen just had been standing up, now under the surface.

John snorted and glanced at Jack, "Shit..."

"You don't say..." Jack simply replied with a raised eyebrow and ducked as a cursing and sputtering Owen resurfaced and splashed water against Jack, "Hey! What have I done?!" he complained as he looked at the soaked and fuming medic.

"Absolutely disgusting! I hate this water! I hate the sewers! And I hate you Harkness!"

Jack looked slightly offended but John simply laughed loudly but shut up as he got a facefull of the filthy water. And it did not taste good, he didn't want to imagine how it had been falling into it!

"And I bloody hate you the most John Hart because you're the one dragging us down here!" Owen spat and crossed his arms, he was just dripping with disgusting water, "And I've lost my bloody flashlight!"

Gwen and Jack exchanged a look and shook their heads. God there was going to be a long walk with Owen complaining and John making fun of him...

**---doowhcroT---**

Back in the Hub the two Torchwood-operatives were starting to get impatient.

Yan sighed as he threw a glance at the DNA-analyser for about the 20th time, it had been processing Jack's blood for an hour soon. He had hurried down to the basement as soon as his conversation with his Jack had ended. After all it would be the best for Ianto, and for Torchwood if they wanted to keep Ianto calm. Which actually wasn't a problem for the moment...

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Tosh worryingly asked as she looked at Ianto who still was lying in the couch, seemingly unconscious. At least he had shown no signs of waking up since Yan had stun-gunned him.

Yan shrugged as he looked at the other Welshman, "I think he's simply asleep. He hasn't really been getting enough of it lately. Not that I blame him. I doubt anyone would get proper sleep if they walked around being worried and tense all the time," he said and sighed as he took a sip of his newly brewed coffee, and also threw yet another glance at the DNA-analyser.

Tosh smiled as she watched Yan throw glances at the small machine, "Somehow I doubt it's going to work faster just because you keep staring at it..."

A small chuckle escaped Yan's mouth as he looked back at Tosh, "Well it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

Tosh giggled at that then sighed lightly as her thoughts started to drift away, "What were the others up to by the way? Are they getting anywhere?"

"No, not really. But I must say that now I'm actually happy that Jack sent me back, even if it was for a stupid reason," he said and sighed, "Because according to Owen they're walking in human faeces down the sewers..." he said with a wry smile on his face, secretly finding happiness in Owen's misfortune.

Tosh stared at him, "What? In that case I'm happy that I got to stay here in the Hub as well!" she said and put a hand over her mouth, "That must be plain disgusting.

Yan chuckled but nodded, "Exactly my thought. I really hope they'll get a shower before entering the hub thought..." he said and frowned. He was _not _going to clean up trails of sewer water after them. Just as he was about to take another sip from his coffee a 'ping' was heard from the DNA-analyser, which actually made Yan jump up from his chair and _almost_ drop his cup of coffee.

As soon as he had looked at the machine he whipped around and looked at Tosh with wide eyes, "It's green!" he exclaimed and pointed at the small device which indeed was radiating a green light.

"You're right! It _is_ green!" she said with wide eyes and then smiled widely, "I think that means that you should go and get Jack! No time to waste!"

Yan eagerly nodded and threw a glance at Ianto. He'd be thrilled! But soon a grimace took place on his face as he turned his face to Tosh again, "Jack is going to kill me for doing that to Ianto..." he said, sounding quite bothered. Tosh on the other hand just let out a giggle and shook her head.

"Don't be daft, of course he wont! You can give him the opportunity of waking him up. I'm sure Jack would like that. But now you've got to go and get him before I do!"

Yan threw a pleading look at Tosh, "Think you could?"

"Of course," she said with a smile on her face and got up from her own chair, "I'll tell him to not kill you, don't worry!" she said with a laugh and headed down the basement.

Once she was down she kept glancing around to see which cell Jack could be in, and she came to a halt when she had walked through about half the corridor. The occupant of the cell jumped up from the hard bench in the cell and turned to stare at her with wide eyes once she appeared in front of it. Tosh almost jumped back at the sudden movement.

"I'm here to get you back up, we have confirmed your DNA, sorry to keep you waiting!" she chirped as she opened up the cell and smiled at Jack's surprised face expression.

"For real?" he asked and looked at her as if he was trying to see if she was lying to him.

Tosh laughed and nodded, "Yes, for real! Hurry, you should wake Ianto up! He'll be so happy to see you!"

"He's asleep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack knew Ianto more than anyone else, and thus he had a very hard time believing that Ianto all of a sudden had decided to take a nap in the middle of the day, especially not during the circumstances. It just didn't make sense...

But well, as Tosh started walking, Jack did so as well.

"Well you see... Yan had to use the stun-gun on him. Ianto was starting to get a bit too violent after you had been taken down here," she said with an apologetic smile on her face, "That's why I'm the one coming to get you. Poor Yan thought that you'd kill him if he told you what he had done to your Ianto!" she said with a laugh that Jack actually joined in.

"That's just stupid. Of course I wont kill him. I mean, he's... _Ianto_. Just not my Ianto," he said with a shrug and frowned, "Hm, this is quite confusing..."

"Oh we just call our Ianto Yan, and yours Ianto so we avoid confusion. We better figure something out for you and Jack as well..." she said and chuckled, "Ready to wake up Ianto?"

Jack flashed her a grin and winked, "I've never been more ready!"

And Tosh immediately knew that this Jack was about just the same as their own.

**---doowhcroT---**

"Ugh... that smell is horrible!" Owen complained, "It just gets worse!"

John snorted and looked over at Owen, "If you didn't realize, I think the worst smell is coming from you since you took that dip into the water," he said, not sounding so amused this time. Owen's endless complaining had even started to get to John as well.

Owen just glared at him and then glanced over at Jack, "Can I kill him?" he asked, and he sounded dangerously serious. Jack almost expected the medic to simply grab his gun and get rid of John when he had a chance to. Good thing that Owen had some self-control... at least Jack hoped he had.

"No. Not yet at least," Jack said and sighed, "Could the two of you just shut up or at least stop fighting? It was a bit amusing in the beginning but now it's just getting very ridiculous. What are you, pre-school children?" he asked with a raised eyebrow which made the two of them shut up and pout.

Maybe they were pre-school children after all...

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and turned her gaze forward and directed her flashlight the same way. And it didn't take long time before her eyes widened and she stopped moving. A low growl was heard from the way she looked... and she could almost swear she had seen something move in the back.

"J-Jack..." she managed to stutter out and pointed forward, "There's something in there... it growled..."

Jack turned his glance to Gwen and then looked forward, "A weevil?"

Gwen shook her head as they cautiously took a few steps forward, and there it was again! A growl and a creature moving around. It was definitely not a weevil. Unless weevils had started to mutate and grown about 5 times as big as their usual size...

This time it was Jack's turn to stop moving, "Shit..." he said and glanced over at the others, "This isn't good," he seriously stated.

"Jack what is it?" Gwen asked with clear worry in her voice as Jack just stared forward and then looked at his team, and John with a grave face expression.

"Run. No questions. Just run!"

**---doowhcroT---**

"_Hey... Ianto? Are you waking up? Ianto... let me hear those beautiful Welsh vowels!"_

Ianto groaned as he felt something brush against his cheek so he opened his eyes, but immediately scrunched them shut as the light hit his eyes. God it was a bit too bright and his head was hurting. He felt all tired and a bit numb, what had happened?

Oh. Wait a moment. Yan. Gun. Jack. Cells. Upset. Stun-gun.

He opened his eyes once more and looked up into worried blue eyes which were glancing down at him. Those were eyes that he'd never be able to mistake.

"Am I dreaming?" he weakly asked as he looked up at his Jack, it was definitely him. No doubt about it, "Or is it really you?"

Jack let out a small sigh of relief and then smiled as he gently helped Ianto to sit up, and then immediately pulled him into a tight hug and let out a shuddering breath.

"It is me Ianto. I swear it's me," he said and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of having Ianto close to him once more, "And you've got no idea how worried I've been about you... I'm so happy to have found you."

Ianto smiled softly and then buried his face in Jack's shoulder, everything was getting to him now. He had barely been showing his feelings during the two weeks he had spent with the others. He had shown the other Jack, and Yan a bit of his emotions, but just a small part of it all. Other than that he had walked around keeping it all in. And now he felt the tears start to leak out as his arms around Jack tightened.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry," he managed to choke out with a muffled voice, "I should never have taken the orb and-,"

"It doesn't matter Ianto. What's important is that you are fine, I would never have been able to forgive myself if something bad had happened to you," Jack softly said and smiled at the way Ianto was holding onto him, as if he'd disappear if he did let go, "You are fine, right?" he then worryingly asked as he pulled away from the embrace to have a proper look at Ianto who furiously wiped away his tears, "You look pale..."

Ianto blinked and threw a glance towards Yan and Tosh who were standing in the background, trying to give the pair a bit of privacy but both of them were curious about Jack.

The Welshman turned his face back to Jack and actually smiled, "I'm fine Jack," he softly said, "Just a bit tired but otherwise I'm fine... I've got you again. That's all I care about for now."

Jack smiled at that and pulled Ianto closer for yet another kiss, then he turned to Yan and Tosh as well, "So, where are the others? I'd like to talk about some things with the other me!" he said with a chuckle. Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. He could already imagine the meeting between the two men. The world had enough with one Jack Harkness, how would it be able to cope with two? Oh dear God... he just prayed that the two wouldn't end up having sex together...

Apparently Yan had the same thought as his expression reflected Ianto's.

"Jack, Gwen, Owen and John are out to get the orb so you two will be able to get back," he said with a shrug.

"John? John as in John Hart?" Jack asked in disbelief as he looked at Ianto for confirmation, and said Welshman nodded.

Yan cleared his throat which gained Jack's attention, "Apparently he has a debt to a Raxacoricofallapatorian... so he told us that he'd help us finding that orb if we help him pay his debt, sir," Yan said as he looked at Jack. He couldn't really call them both Jack. Sir or Harkness would have to do, or Captain. And Yan did with purpose leave out the part where Ianto got kidnapped by John. The last thing they needed was Jack going into hysterics about that...

Jack didn't look very impressed by that piece of information, "And where are they looking for it?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"The sewers, sir, deep down the sewers..." Yan said.

Jack blinked and looked at Yan with disbelief written across his face, "John is leading them on in that case," he simply said, "I found the orb out on the countryside, in a cave filled of weevils. Definitely _not_ in the sewers."

Ianto sighed and shook his head, "We better call them back then..."

"The signal is dead. We wont be able to reach them..." Tosh jumped into the conversation.

Jack sighed and then grinned, "I guess we just have to wait for them to return, wanna go for a walk Ianto?" he then asked and looked at him.

Ianto smiled softly and nodded, "I'd love to."

Jack turned his face back to Yan and Tosh, "And don't you worry. Your Jack must know how to deal with John. He wont be able to get away with anything. See you!" he then said and started to pull Ianto towards the lift.

**---doowhcroT---**

"What the hell is that thing Jack?!" Gwen hysterically shouted as they all ran as fast as they could, a huge creature was chasing after them and it was also getting closer since it didn't seem to have any problems moving through water. And the roars and growls it let out really made all of them want to get away from it!

Jack threw a look back and then glanced at John who was laughing even though they all were risking their lives, "I believe that is the Nellmelly!" Jack shouted back to Gwen and threw another glance back, "Whatever you do, don't stop running!"

"That thing is a Nellmelly?! That doesn't look like a bloody Nellmelly!" Owen yelled and cursed as water splashed in his face. One thing was for sure, Owen wasn't going to feel clean for several weeks after this, if he'd get out alive...

"Well what does it look like to you?!" John asked him with a raised eyebrow, throwing a look at the medic and then back at the Nellmelly, yelping at the speed it was moving at.

Owen cursed under his breath, "I'd more likely call it a bloody Tyranogator, Godzilla or something like that! Nellmelly just sounds too fucking cuddly! And that _thing_ doesn't look very cuddly!"

And Owen did have a point. Nellmelly sounded like some cute and fluffy alien, or pet. The thing behind them looked like some crossbreed between a dinosaur, an aligator and a centipede, or something like that. It did _not_ look like something called the _Nellmelly_. Tyranogator was much more appropriate.

"Actually in their baby-stage they a-,"

"Oh just shut up and run you fools! Who cares about its name?!" Gwen screeched, not liking the fact that the Nellmelly kept gaining on them all the time.

"Well it might be the last conversation we're having! Might as well speak!" John shouted back at her and then looked at Jack, "Jack! I just want you to know that I did sleep with Shalysa when we were freeloading on that spaceship!"

Jack _almost_ stopped running at that and looked at John with a wide eyed look on his face and then accusingly pointed at him, "I _knew _it! You always went for the ones I fell for!"

"Oh come on. Shalysa was _hot_. How could I simply _not_ sleep with her?! I have needs!"

"So now _I _wasn't good enough!" Jack said and sounded quite insulted.

John glared at Jack and raised an eyebrow, "You're practically accusing me of the very same thing you bloody bastard!"

"It's gaining on us! We're not going to be able to make it in this pace!" Gwen cried out as she had thrown another glance back.

Jack groaned and shook his head, "Alright. We've got no choice! I'll stay behind and keep it occupied! You guys keep running!"

Gwen gasped, "Jack! It's going to swallow you whole! You wont survive something like that!" she sharply said.

"You've got any better ideas? If you do you better spit it out now!" Jack shouted as he glanced back once more. Great, he could just imagine them all ending up as the Nellmelly's dinner. Just great, huh?

"No but we can't just-," Gwen cut herself off as a loud sound echoed in the sewers.

_Whroop whrooop whroop..._

**A/N: **DUN-DUN-DUUUN! The Nellmelly is on the lose! And the doowhcroT-team seems to be standing chanceless, and what was that sound?! XD

So. The **Nellmelly**, sounds pretty harmless, huh? Almost cute. But it really isn't, and it's my creation. How did I think of the name? I just... came up with it. Lol. But I agree with Owen, Tyranogator would be more fitting! XD (I swear, if I was in this story I'd so be acting out Owen's role. I just know it xD) And it seems that Ianto always gets waken up by Jack one way or another XD

**I'm already baking my (mind)cookies in preparations for reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and it would be great knowing what you think of it! 8D**


End file.
